Forgiveness And Love
by CloudyxRainbow
Summary: The only thing that our hearts are made of are the acts of forgiveness and love. Cause in the end no one loses or wins, the story begins again and again. Niley
1. Chapter 1

People think I have the perfect life; I'm 'living my dream'. Partly that's true. I'm this huge superstar - everyone knows me or at least heard my name. But this is only part of my dream. The other part was just not there anymore. I lost it - I lost _him_.

Maybe it was meant to be this way. I know everyone blames me. Apparently _I _was the one who broke up with him. _I _was the one who tore him apart. _I _made him cry. Of course, that didn't face me at all. Note the sarcasm?

They all left me. I practically had no friends. They left me because we broke up. He broke up with me because apparently it would get too hard to be apart and "we probably can't even take it". We fought a lot - but everyone does that!

Now I'm the bad guy - well, girl. His decision was turned against me and now they hated me. I guess he didn't tell the real story. No one **knows **the real story. They assume and **that's **their mistake. One of the many problems - they don't ask, they assume and believe him. The other problem: I'm still insanely in love with him. I love him more with every day that passes, with every hour that goes by, with every minute that ends and with every single second that ticks. What about him? He doesn't seem to care anymore.

Sometimes I don't know what to do anymore. I cry a lot - my eyes are burning a lot these part months. I feel like nobody wants me here anymore. On one day, it was all supposed to change. People would want me again. On that day, we all met up. That day would be the first in months that I felt like somebody cared for me again. It would lead to a lot of drama and my life would change once again. The question was: For better or for worse?

* * *

**That's that. It's the prologue and I hope you like and if you want me to post the first chapter, just do it because... I have it done :) So let me know if you liked it and... yup, I'll upload the next chapter if SOMEONE_ anyone _likes it ;)**

**xoxo**

**Twitter: christkind09**


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed as I looked at the clock. It was almost time. After the hug at the inaugural I wasn't sure where we stood. He did hug me with both his arms - he never did that with anybody else. He hugged me longer than necessary and I closed my eyes because I just enjoyed it too much. But maybe he did it to show the press that we weren't feuding… god, if they knew.

We were feuding and big time at that. We sometimes lied and said we were still best friends - I just wasn't sure if he actually meant it. I did - he still was, if he was there or not didn't matter. I considered him my best friend because he could read me; talking or not talking to me. It didn't matter, he knew what I felt.

I don't know if he knew what I felt that night. Probably he didn't, but that doesn't matter anyway. It's not like he would really care what I feel. He didn't when he broke up with me. The worst part of all that is that I didn't really hate him. I mean, I hated him for five minutes and then I just felt bad - awful… just not that good.

I wrote that one song because I was angry. But I wasn't angry enough to let it be a 'hate-song'. Everybody who actually listened to it would first of all hear that I said I hated that he made me love him, if he wanted me too or not was not my problem. And then I listed seven things that I liked about him. And I sang that I liked that he made me love him - which didn't really make sense considering I sang that I hated that part, but I actually didn't hate it; never have, never will.

But everyone took it the wrong way and so I was the bad one once again. Disney let me sing the song and they let me record it; they even let me shoot a video and they left the one scene with me holding up the picture of us in the video. So it wasn't entirely my fault. And I never said who it was about. Once again, people just assume too much.

And now here I was, sitting in my room, shaking of anxiety. I would see them again. Everyone: Joe, Kevin, Selena, Demi and… Nick. I would see them all again. I knew that Demi didn't hate me - in fact, she turned out to be one of my best friends. But it was different with the rest. Joe at least tried to stay my friend. But Kevin hated me; I knew it. And Nick… he was another chapter. Selena didn't like me but she didn't hate me either. It was a love/hate kind of friendship.

We used to talk on set whenever she had a guest-appearance in my show. She was nice back then. What I failed to notice was that she said she was jealous that I had a boyfriend like Nick. I was proud of him, so I told her all these stories. I guess she decided that it was time she got a shot with him. She practically got him to break up with me. Kind of, at least.

She started hanging out with him and he started to forget about me. Then we had the tour and we fought even more because he was constantly texting with her. I was angry and jealous, of course I would be, didn't he know? He made me stop being friends with Cody because apparently Cody was 'bad influence'. I never talked to him, only on set.

But when I told Nick he had to stop talking to Selena so much - I didn't even tell him to stop talking to her all together - he flipped and didn't talk to me for a day. Ever since then, everything went downhill. He'd still kiss me goodnight and all that but it wasn't the same anymore.

And so he broke up with me. And now I was totally on the way to see them again. Maybe I wanted to, maybe I didn't - I wasn't sure. I wanted to patch things up with Joe and Kevin. They both were like my brothers; I hated not talking to them. Then I wanted to make things right with Selena. Nick would be the last person I would try talking to. Things were just too awkward with the two of us to fix our friend/relationship over a day.

I didn't care though. I would let it take all day if it had too. I wouldn't mind taking it a few months - as long as I was able to spend time with him. I wasn't sure who should or would forgive who. I know that I would forgive him in a heartbeat - that's how desperate I was. I wanted to talk to him again; I missed our late night talks.

But it didn't matter how much I missed those talks or him, I really didn't want to go to the coming event. After realizing that our earth was in danger, Disney made up this campaign for children to join so we could safe our planet. It's a nice concept… except we have to do a song and I have to do it with the people that hate me… and Demi.

"Miley! Time to go!" I sighed and dragged myself out of my room. This would be a disaster, I could feel it. I really could; they would ignore me or worse, they would yell at me. They would be angry at me for no reason whatsoever. I met my mom downstairs. She was ready to go… more than ready. Okay, I guess I waited until last minute to go downstairs. But can you blame me?

"I'm coming! Don't stress!" Mom glared at me and shook her head.

"Don't stress? You know the people there already think bad of you, don't make them see that you can't even be there on time." I rolled my eyes. Ever since I started wearing shorts more often I got labeled the Disney-slut. What was wrong with wearing shorts, honestly? When it's hot I wear them, when I want to be comfortable I wear them.

"I really don't care about them anymore, Mom. They hate me but they need me. If they don't want me then that's fine. Either all or nothing." Mom sighed and shook her head. She shrugged helplessly and walked out of the door. For a few months now, I've been pretty bitchy to everyone around. But this hate was getting to me.

I walked after Mom, straight to the door. She closed her car-door and sighed. She then turned to me and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry… Well, actually, I'm not really sorry. Okay, that sounded wrong. I'm sorry that you think they hate you. But it's partially your fault, you know? You try them; you risk your career with them. And just because they need you, you know they won't kick you out this easily. But… maybe you should not do that. Just try to be… I don't know, easy once." I sighed and buckled up. I looked at Mom.

"Okay, I'm sorry too. I don't mean to be so… mean. I guess I'm just frustrated with the way things turned out." Mom nodded and put a hand on my shoulder, rubbing it slightly before she started up the car and drove off direction Disney studios. We would first record the song and then go on and drive to the location to shoot the video.

I already knew that it would take longer than one day which bugged me even more. We would have to go back the next day as well and I could not have that. I mean, I had to, but I didn't want to. Maybe, if I tried as hard as possible to make everything right, then I won't have to go back there… Hm, I might try that.

We arrived at the studios soon enough. Mom got out of the car just as I did. We walked in there, greeting a few people on the way. I tried to go back to my usual ways; being nice to everyone and smiling at them even if I had a bad day. Mom grabbed my hand to encourage me one last time before we entered the meeting room. I loved her, like really. She was always supporting me and she knew that at least four people out of five hated me - and I didn't count in the execs.

"Ah, Miss Stewart, so nice to see you." I tried hard not to roll my eyes at the fakeness in their voice. I smiled at them and nodded, shaking everyone's hand. Well, everyone's except the actors and singers. I hugged Demi tightly. She patted my back sympathetically. I pulled back and smiled at her.

I then turned to Joe. I knew he'd hug me anyway, no matter what he heard from others. And he did. He actually hugged me extra tight I think. Maybe he wouldn't be too hard to convince that I wasn't bad at all. He pulled back and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Hey, Miles, long time no see." I nodded and inwardly squealed at his nickname for me. But we were far from good, I knew that. And I still had his brothers and Selena to go. From what I've heard, Selena and Nick had broken up around November last year, but you never know. Demi told me but she might've lied or not exactly told the truth. I knew that she knew that I still had feelings for Nick; I never denied that. She asked me once and I told her.

She had giggled and smiled at me. She told me that she was a little Niley-fan but I shouldn't tell Selena. I agreed but only if she would not tell anybody about me still more than liking Nick. Yup, more than liking. But I would never tell him or anyone else - other than Demi, of course - about my feelings. It wouldn't matter anyway, he didn't care anymore.

I turned to Kevin. He glared at me but hugged me with one arm anyway. Nice acting-skills, I thought and shook my head. I shot him a smile anyway. I wanted to be nice to everyone, so I had to be nice to him. But he just rolled his eyes and turned away from me. I sighed and turned to Selena. Nick would have to be the last person to greet.

Selena actually looked frightened. Please, as if I would hurt her. I could never hurt her. She was too nice. And just because she dated my ex-boyfriend about four weeks after we broke up didn't mean she was a bad person… who am I kidding, it kind of was mean of her to do that, but I didn't care anymore. At least not here and not now.

I stepped forward and hugged her. Demi quietly squealed and I smiled. I pulled back and looked at a very shocked Selena. She was not expecting me to hug her. But then she smiled back and I nodded at her. The room wasn't really quiet, some people were talking and some watched me greet everyone. I was used to the attention though.

I then sighed deeply and turned to the last person. Nick. He just stared at me, kind of shocked himself that I'd hug Selena - well, everyone, not only Demi. I sighed a little and stepped forward. He awkwardly hugged me but his hug was stiff and definitely not really welcoming. He didn't want to hug me.

It actually hurt to know that he didn't want to. But I tried to ignore the pain in my heart and pulled back, slightly smiling at him, covering up my hurt expression. He didn't even look at me as he walked away and over to Kevin. Selena was over there as well. He didn't look at her or take her hand and she didn't look at him. They were not together, now I knew.

I gulped and looked at the group who hated me. My former 'older brother'. He glared at me every few seconds. Then there was my former friend, Selena. She didn't really glare at me but she glanced at me every now and then, sending me… looks that practically told me that she hated me. And then there was Nick. He didn't even bother looking at me. He kept his back turned against me. Nice.

Then there were the two people that liked me - at least once person I knew liked me. Demi; probably my only rock in that room. Joe was… I guess, difficult. He said he wasn't mad at me or he didn't hate me because apparently he didn't believe Nick… that didn't mean that he believed me. But it was nice to know that he was equally angry with me and Nick.

Then there were Disney people. They all hated me equally, you could say. They knew they needed me so they pretended that they liked me. Whatever, it wasn't like I needed them to get success. I could get signed at some other label if it was necessary. But I hated that they pretended - they could be honest too, I wouldn't mind that.

And finally, my Mom. I was glad that I had her. She understood me and she knew what I was going through. That was all I needed - support from the family. I barely had real friends so my Mom was a great relief.

I sighed as I plopped down on a chair what I thought was safe. Demi immediately sat down next to me. She grinned at me as she nudged me.

"Well, I saw that hug." I rolled my eyes and shrugged. She knew but she didn't need to make fun of me.

"Well, then you probably know that he hates me too… he even hated the hug." I muttered under my breath. Demi sighed.

"You don't know that…"I turned to look at her.

"I know that. I know him inside and out. I don't know if he still knows all that stuff about me but just the way he didn't really return the hug I could tell that he did not like hugging me." Demi sighed and looked at the brothers and Selena.

"I don't get them. They told me that you used to be so close. Then Nick breaks up with you and suddenly they hate you? That does not make sense." I sighed and shrug.

"Whatever, it's not like it matters." We glanced at them one more time. Joe turned to us and shot me a really small smile before he turned to Kevin. He shot me a glare - real nice, Kev, really. Demi sighed and put an arm around my shoulders, pulling my head to hers and putting hers on mine.

"I'm sorry…" I fumbled my fingers and watched her get up. She walked over to the group and left me alone. I couldn't blame her - they were better after all. She smiled at Joe and was immediately engulfed in the conversation as if she recently hadn't talked to me. I bit my lip and look at my Mom. She shrugged and walked out of the room. She had to leave - the meeting wasn't for her.

I sighed and looked at my hands. They were caroused and looked like I hadn't stopped playing guitar for a week. I then glanced at Selena's hands. They were delicate and probably soft. For short - perfect.

I gulped and turned away from them. I knew I'd cry if I kept on looking over there. And I really didn't need everyone laughing at my face as well.

The execs clapped their hands, signaling us to gather together. Demi sat down beside me again and shot me another smile but I didn't return it. Even though I knew that Selena was better friends with her it still hurt that she'd left me alone.

Demi was on my right and luckily, Joe was on my left. I didn't need Kevin, Selena or worse, Nick sitting next to me. He nodded at me but he didn't smile. Great, what did I do now? The Disney people cleared their throats - literally, everyone did and the main one, forgot his name, spoke up.

"We are gathered here today…" I instantly rolled my eyes. Seriously, we're not at a wedding or something like that, who uses that phrase?

"Miss Stewart, is there something you would like to share with us?" My head snapped up at them. I must've been mumbling under my breath. Demi was giggling and Joe shook his head amused.

"Uhm… no, go on." Kevin scoffed and I knew why. Did I have a right to tell them to go on after I rudely interrupted his little speech? Oh great, things would out perfectly… not.

"Anyway, we are here today because of a little project Disney decided to do. It's about going green, if you've read the papers you know that, and it's for children to join. Now, this project needs a theme song. All we need is the singers and… we have them now, obviously." He nodded at us. Oh great, this better not be some kind of… Barney-song. I love you, you love me, we are one big family… or however that goes.

"Okay, we have the song so all we need from you is to sing it. There are three parts to sing and we divided them into two. We'll tell you the pairs later. We are going to record the song today and we'll even try to start shooting some scenes for the video. Tomorrow will be the official shoot and we'll finish after. Then there will be some commercial shooting with everyone of Disney Channel - yes, everyone." We nodded. I glanced at Demi. I really hoped that I would get to do the part with her.

I couldn't imagine singing with Kevin because, let's face it, he'd only glare at me and distract me that way. Then I couldn't sing with Selena because… let's just say her singing is more like screeching and she's off-key most of the time. If we sound bad together, it'll most likely be my fault anyway. Then there's Joe - he's awesome, don't get me wrong, but what if he still hated me and we'd have to sing the song together.

And Nick… I don't even have to explain, right? He wouldn't be able to sing just because he couldn't stand being in the same room as me. The proximity of us together in this little recording-room would kill him. So Demi was my only option, right? And Disney knew that too, right? Apparently not.

"Well, now you know all about the plan of today and now… now we'll get to recording. Okay, the pairs are Kevin and Selena…" I let out a relieved sigh and turned to Demi she grinned at me. I grinned back happily because I actually thought I'd get to sing with her. Well, plans change, don't they?

"And then, Demi and Joe. And Miley and Nick." I held my breath. This was not happening, was it? Me with him? Oh great. Hey, maybe if I held my breath longer I'd die and wouldn't have to do it? Oh well… It didn't work.

"What? I can and will not work with her!" I looked at Nick. He looked furious. Oh, squish my heart some more, will you? I bit my lip and secretly put my hand on my heart. It was racing anyway, but now it was hurting too. Demi sighed and shook her head. The execs sighed too.

"You will have to do it." Nick shook his head angrily and glared at me. Wait, why is he angry at me? I haven't even said anything… Oh, he thought I'd say something. What was that at the Inaugural then? Was that just pretending? I looked away from him, fighting back the tears.

"I will not do it with that s…" But Demi jumped up, the chair falling over and hitting the floor. Everyone turned to her as she pointed at Nick.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! What did she ever do to you? Huh? Cry over you? Oh yeah, that is bad, you're right! She didn't do anything and you go around calling her things like that? No… just, no!" Joe sighed a little and shook his head at his little brother. Was he… disappointed in him? Wow, that was something new. Kevin was shocked himself.

Apparently Nick hadn't called me that yet and he was just about to do it in front of everyone. Okay, harsh. Thanks Nick, I know you care… not. Well, if calling me the name he wanted to in front of everyone wasn't enough, what do you know, he tops it all.

"So you want me to lie? To lie about how true it is? That she actually is one? Oh, right, you do that too. We all know you're only friends with her because you feel sorry for her! I heard you talking to Sel the other day and I heard how you said you felt sorry for her. So don't pretend like you like her because we all know you don't." My eyes were already overflowing with tears. I couldn't believe _my Nick _had become so harsh and mean to me… To me! He always said no matter what would happen, he would always be there for me.

I wiped some tears away and got out of my chair. They turned to me and I sighed.

"I'll do it… if you want me too. Just… can we… record my part on some other day? I can't- I can't take it, I just… I'm sorry…" I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to run out of the room because it would seem like I want the attention. But I didn't. I genuinely hated being in the spotlight - in small rooms, I mean.

Demi shot me an apologizing look which I shrugged off and I sat down again. They still looked at me every now and then, wondering why I hadn't put on a scene. I would've done that back then. But I wanted to be a better person so I didn't. The execs happily nodded and looked around.

"No chance getting around it, Nick. You're doing it." He slumped down in his chair and glared at me. Could you please let a truck drive over it too so I can throw it out the window and live with no heart? It'd be better than living with this pain in my chest.

I glance over at Demi who still looks kind of hurt and apologetic at me. I knew that she didn't really like me all along. I mean, she's not that kind of person, of course, but she just tried to be friends with me because she knew I didn't have anyone else. How embarrassing, I told her all of my secrets.

Joe sighed so I glanced at him. He didn't look at me but I knew that he felt uncomfortable. The tension in the room was unbearable. It was all Nick's fault once again. What we seemed to forget though, was that Demi secretly told the truth about our break-up. She actually said that I only cried - not that I broke his heart or something like that. But I knew that the boys weren't that smart - I mean, they wouldn't get this hidden message anyway. It was too… hidden.

I sighed and wiped the remaining tears away. I wasn't really happy and I knew I would never be. People hated me for something I never did. Half of my fans turned away from me because I 'broke up with Nick' and the other half didn't like me anymore because I wasn't being a role model. I never signed up for that job though. I never wanted to be a role model. All I wanted to be was a singer and fortunately I got to do that.

"Well then… Let's go. And Miley, you're recording today as well." I got up and walked to the door. I walked out first but stepped away from the door, leaning against the wall. They all walked past me, not even bothering to look to their left. I followed them silently, not even making a sound. If they even knew I was still behind them?

I couldn't believe that they would make me sing with him today. Didn't I ask them to not make me do it? Well, plans definitely change. I walked into the recording studio after them. Demi suddenly grabbed my elbow and pulled me out of the room. Nobody seemed to care.

"I'm sorry… for what Nick said. It's not true. I'm not your friend because I feel sorry for you. I wanted to be your friend because you don't forgive, you forget. You seem like the best friend a girl could have and I wanted that. Don't get me wrong, I love Selena, but she just… she's not really someone you can depend on. She **needs** someone to depend on but… I know that if I call you at three in the morning, you'll be there. But Selena… she just wouldn't pick up or tell me to go to hell." I sighed a little and nodded. So Demi kept on talking.

"Well, so I thought we could be great friends. We're very much alike so it wouldn't be hard to find something we have in common. And now see where it brought us… I'm not your friend because I feel like I have to be. I'm your friend because I want to be. And what Nick said… ignore him. He's had a rough week. And Selena's here so…" Was that supposed to be an excuse? He's had a rough week and Selena was here?

Kevin, Joe, Selena and Nick were there and I didn't act all bitchy around them. But I didn't say that. Instead I nodded and smiled at Demi. She just apologized, I wasn't going to snap at her.

"It's okay, Dems. I know that you're not my friend because you feel like you need to be. And I love you for that. And you're right, by the way. I don't forgive, I forget. Sometimes I hate that." Demi sighed because she instantly knew what I meant. Nick; simple as that.

"I'm sorry… let's go inside and knock them off their feet." I nodded but inwardly rolled my eyes. How on earth would I do that? Yeah, Demi would but I knew that I wasn't better than Demi. Demi was a vocal miracle. She had the most amazing voice I've ever heard - no kidding.

We walked into the recording room. The producers just told Selena and Kevin to come outside. Oh, yay, I missed them. Next were Joe and Demi. I knew they'd do great. And they did. I smiled at Demi and gave her a thumbs-up as she sang her part beautifully every time. Joe messed up every now and then but overall they were awesome. And then the most dreaded part came. We had to sing.

What was Disney thinking anyway? Practically pushing us apart in 2007 and then suddenly deciding to put us together for something like this? I sighed as I got up and walked to the booth. As Joe walked out of it he smiled slightly - though I wasn't sure if he smiled at me or Nick - but I smiled back nonetheless. On my way to the booth, I also had to walk past Kevin who knocked his shoulder into mine on 'accident'.

I sighed as I put on a brave face and the headphones. I had to act like I didn't care that everyone hated me. I skimmed through the lyrics. God help me. We had lyrics about love? Really funny, Disney, now hand over the real lyrics. But that were the real lyrics.

Nick and I listened to the rhythm and the demo. It sounded really nice - a great concept. But the partner wasn't so great. I sighed as they stopped our part.

"Okay, we need you to try and put as much emotion into it as you can, alright?" I nodded. Well, that was easy. I was emotional on that day anyway. I quickly glanced at Nick and noticed he shrugged to answer the question. I only then noticed how close he was. That got my heart beating a mile a minute. I hated how he had that affect on me.

The music started playing. A soft tune and I knew I had to tune my voice down to fit in with the song. But that wasn't that hard anyway. I was scared to sing in front of him. I was scared that if I sang too loud I'd mess up and he'd laugh at me. And then, it was my part.

"A word's just a word, till you mean what you say…" I held back a sigh as I held my breath. I knew that my part sounded emotional and I thought Nick's would too. I have never heard him sing a song and not be emotional with it. There's a first to everything.

"And love isn't love, till you give it away…" These lyrics were so ironic. As if they knew that we would sing it. Well, they did but whatever. Point is that Nick sang that line so bored that it actually hurt me. It was as if he was saying that what we had wasn't love - it was pretend. Well, he pretended while I loved, I guess. I bit my lip and looked at the producer. He was mad.

"You have to sing this with emotion! Why is that so hard? Miley could do it!" Was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult? I saw Kevin scoff and roll his eyes. I sighed and looked away. Demi smiled at me encouragingly. I shot her a tight and small smile. Nick huffed next to me.

"What emotion? She's a little robot." I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned to him slowly.

"If I was such a robot, then how come I make mistakes while you are the perfect little angel of this facility? People hate me! They don't hate robots! I have at least half of the world turned against me - including my former best friends, thanks to you - and you get to call _me_ bad names? I have feelings! We all have feelings and you hurt mine. I can't do this right now…" I stormed out of the booth and the room angrily.

I know I said I was going to be nice but I couldn't take him constantly insulting me. And the angry looks Kevin and Selena were shooting me weren't easy to take either. So I had to leave this room. I heard the door close a second time. I rolled my eyes assuming it was Demi but to my surprise it wasn't her.

"Hey…" I was by then, sitting next to the door against the wall, angrily wiping my eyes every now and then. And as I looked up I gasped and looked away. Standing over me were Joe and Kevin. Why was Kevin out here? Didn't he hate me too? Someone nudged me so I turned back to them.

"What?" Kevin sighed and walked around me, sitting down on the one side while Joe sat down on the other side. Joe put and arm around my shoulders. I didn't shrug it off but I didn't really appreciate it either. They hated me, right?

"I'm sorry, Miles… I mean, we're sorry. We didn't mean to abandon you like this. But… I guess we never listened to your side of the story either…" I sighed and turned to Joe. He looked so sorry. Kevin next to me was quiet but I knew he wasn't glaring at me anymore. He was sorry too; I just knew it.

"Yeah, you didn't listen. You have no idea how heartbroken I was when you told me to leave you alone. And I mean, I guess it would've been completely fine if you left me alone too. But the words, the shirts, the stuff you did to make me feel not worth it…" I sighed shrugged helplessly. Now they knew, they would make fun of me soon.

But they didn't. In fact, Joe let go off me only to let Kevin put his arm around me. I haven't had him hug me for about a year and a half now. It actually felt right to have him hug me again. It felt like he was my big brother again.

"We didn't mean to… Nick just told us all this stuff and you never denied any of it so we just thought that it was true what he said… Can you tell us who… broke up with who? You don't have to but it'd be nice to know." Wow, was this happening? Was this actually happening? Were they… _apologizing _to me?

But did that even matter? I wasn't sure if I could tell them that it was their brother who broke up with me. I was scared that they'd turn their backs on him and act towards him like they did towards me. But then again, blood is thicker than water, right?

"Uhm… he-he broke up with… me." My voice was so low I wasn't even sure if they heard it. But I could feel Kevin squeeze me tighter so I guess they did. Joe sighed.

"We should've known. Nick didn't like admitting that you broke up in the first place. I think he would hate it if he had to say that he did it. Gosh, we're stupid, Kev." Kevin nodded.

"Yeah, we are… but we're also sorry, so so sorry. It was stupid of us to never consider your feelings. Uhm… would you, maybe possible under the weirdest circumstances forgive us?" I chuckled and turned to Kevin. He looked at me hopefully. That was what I wanted all along. They finally wanted to be friends with me again! I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I wanted to make up with you two anyway." They both let out a breath and hugged me tightly. Being squished from one side was bad enough but from two sides… let's just say it was hard to take a breath.

"Guys, let her breath." We pulled apart to see Demi standing there, smiling down at us. Suddenly, a very shy looking Selena stepped out from behind her and grinned at me coyly.

"Uhm, would you mind and forgive me too? I feel really bad about what happened - dating Nick after such a short period of time since you broke up was harsh and I didn't think about how you'd feel. I think he was angry at the time - for whatever reason - and he tried to sweet talk me into it… it worked. But now I'm smarter than that and I'd really like it if we two could be friends again." I swallowed a little and nodded.

Whatever, I wanted to make-up with her too. And this day and the next wouldn't be so bad then. And I would have them to support me through those two days. I smiled slightly as Demi and Selena sat down next to me. How did that happen? Were we really friends now? Well, you certainly won't hear me complain, if you know what I mean. I got my almost-brothers back, I got my old friend back and I got Demi - one of my best friends.

"What's going on here?" We looked up at Nick. He stood there angrily. I sighed and looked away from him. It was hurtful enough that he didn't want me there, I didn't need to see him as well.

"What's going on is that Miley finally told us the truth! Now, we're not really… mad at you for lying completely, we understand that it wasn't easy for you as well, but why… why were you lying?" Kevin was really considerate. He didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Great, just great.

"Because… why can't I lie? I was heartbroken as it was. I didn't want to break up with her and I didn't want you consoling _her_ while I was home alone, eating myself up. I needed someone to back me up. And **she** was nice enough to not say anything but then you two betrayed me… I can't believe it…" Nick walked away. The way he spat out my name was harsh, honestly. It hurt; a lot.

"Uhm, I think he's in denial. Really, I think he is. How can he complain that we 'side' with you when all he did was hurt you? I mean, we're not going to abandon him because of it… right, guys?" Demi looked around to see everyone nodded.

"See… you can sing your part of the song and he will do it alone, if you want. But I really, really need you to fix this." I nodded and shrugged.

"I'm willing to fix this! Heck, I want my best friend back. I wanted to fix this when I came here. I still do, but not when he's being like this." Demi sighed and Selena hugged me. It was still weird; having people who care for you. But once again, you won't hear me complaining. It was also nice to have someone there.

"It'll get better. I bet you two are going to be friends again tomorrow." I sighed and put my head on Selena's. She was comforting me and she apologized, so why would I shut her out? Exactly, she was now my friend because I was the new me; the better me - the old me. And maybe, just maybe that would get me my old Nick back. The one that told me he loved me just because he wanted to. The one who told me that whatever would happen between us, he'd be there for me and look out for me. That's the one I was willing to get back, no matter what it took.

Just hopefully it'll work and I won't get hurt…

* * *

**So, I promised, if I got one review telling me that whoever reviewed liked it, I'd upload the next chapter :) Thank kelxoxo23 for that... oh btw, check out her stories. They're awesome :) Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and... let me know if you liked it, y'know, just sayin' ;)**

**Twitter: christkind09**


	3. Chapter 3

I smiled as I saw him chasing her. They got to be friends after their break-up, how come we didn't? But I was still willing to fix this. And I knew I could. I fixed things between Kevin and me; Joe and me; and even Selena and me. Demi and I were friends anyway. So now it was only him left.

Today was the day of the video shoot. Considering of the events that happened at the recording studio we were told to come back one week later. I was kind of glad that they told us to. I wasn't emotionally ready to face the one guy that could make me the happiest in a second but also break me the next moment.

But now it was time. We were there. Kevin, Joe, Demi and I were sitting on a couch outside of a tent they built up for… god knows what reason. Probably so we could change into the outfits they gave us. Well, anyway, we were sitting on one of the couches and just giggling while Selena ran after Nick angrily because he apparently messed up her hair - he actually didn't.

"So Joe was like 'That's my banana, dude!'… You should have seen it, the guy was shocked and the people around just stared at Joe as if he was an alien." We all laughed and I shook my head. Only Joe would do that. Only Joe _could _do that.

"Joe, you have got to be the most awkward guy on the world." He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whatever. It was a onetime thing and it just slipped out! That guy wanted to touch my banana!" We burst out laughing again.

"Onetime thing? Haha, Joe, you're hilarious!" Joe rolled his eyes and got up.

"I'm going over there to people who are cooler than you are." He stalked over to Nick and Selena. Selena was just ruffling up Nick's hair. We got to see how he turned really red in a matter of seconds. Rule number one: Never - and when I say never I mean never - touch Nick's hair without his permission (which you only get if he loves you more than his hair).

He glared at her and walked over to one of the tables to get a water bottle. I turned to Kevin and Demi. They nodded their heads towards Nick. Great, he was a dick and I had to make the first move to make things right again? Well, it was my choice so I had to.

I reluctantly got up and slowly walked towards him. He didn't see me coming because… I don't know why, he looked straight past me. Hm, either he wanted to ignore me or he was in a daze or something. I reached him and tapped his shoulder. He turned his eyes towards me and I watched them move into two little slits. Yeah, I feel the love.

"Uhm… hi." He nodded and put the bottle down, ready to leave again. What did I do to have him so angry at me? I grabbed his wrist - preferably ignoring those stupid sparks that shot through my fingers the second I touched him - and turned him towards me.

"I said hi." He sighed and looked at me. His eyes looked... tired and a little pained, but beautiful, like always. But they also glared at me which didn't fit into my 'perfect little world'-picture.

"Well, hello to you too." He pulled his wrist out of my grasp and wanted to walk away but I wasn't done talking to him. I started walking too, walking a little quicker to reach him.

"I don't think I was done talking to you." He turned to me, still glaring.

"Well, I was done talking to you." I sighed and stepped in front of him, making him stop. He looked at me confused and for a second he didn't glare at me which made his eyes seem so soft I wanted to touch his cheeks and- wait, pretend I didn't just think that.

"Why are we like this?" Way to be bold, Miley. I rolled my eyes at myself and looked at Nick. He seemed really confused which made him look incredibly cute but I chose to ignore his cuteness for now.

"Like what?" Okay, I rolled my eyes again. He was either really stupid or just totally oblivious to the situation. Believing he was not dumb I chose the latter.

"Like this! Always fighting or just not talking at all. You promised me you'd be there for me if I needed you. I needed you most of the time during the year. But all you did was take away all my best friends, make the media turn against me by saying _I_ broke _your_ heart and make my fans hate me because of these stupid pictures I took for you because you asked me to!" Nick sighed and looked away from me. Okay, I admit, this was not the best way to start a reconciliation, but whatever.

"They were hot though…" I swear I heard him mumble those four words. Did he really just say that?

"What did you say?" He snapped his head back to me and shook his head.

"What?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Nothing, I just really want to know why you did all this. Why are we like this? Why did you lie?" Nick shrugged innocently and kicked a stone. I groaned and looked around frustrated.

"Please, I just need an answer. If I get one I'll let you be and do whatever you want. You can keep on making fun of me or calling me bad names… I just need an answer." Nick stared at me with actually sorry eyes and looked down.

"Can I tell you in break? Lunch break, I mean…" I nodded and watched as he walked away. Was he really willing to give me an answer? To all my questions? Oh wow, I must be dreaming. Demi suddenly squealed and ran over to me.

"I saw, I saw! At first I was like 'I think I will have to kill him' but then when he looked so sorry I was like 'Yay, finally'." I giggled and shook my head.

"He didn't even apologize. I mean, all he did was tell me that we'd talk in lunch break." Demi sighed and shrugged. She then smiled really big.

"See, you'll _talk_ that means he wants to talk to you which means… you'll talk! You haven't 'talked' in so long." I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Demi laughed.

"Didn't you know I'm always right?" I chuckled sarcastically.

"Really now? So you can tell me why he lied? Why he lied and made everyone turn against me? No? Didn't think so." Demi sighed sadly.

"Okay, fine. I don't know everything. Whatever. I think it's time to record some scenes…" I nodded and followed her. Thankfully, it was around ten and Disney decided that they would shoot the scenes with Joe and Demi first. I watched them sing and laughed together - they had some chemistry, alright. Then they started with Kevin and Selena. You couldn't really say they had chemistry but more like… friendship additions, if you know what I mean.

They worked really well together, let's just put it at that. Too bad that just as they were about call up Nick and me, they saw that it was lunch time.

"Oh, look at the time. Good job so far guys. Take a break and come back in an hour and a half." Wow, that was a long break. I wasn't even tired. Well, I didn't have anything to do but whatever. I linked arms with Demi and joined Joe and Kevin at the tents. The first scenes were shot inside a dark theater. It was empty in the video and the only people in there were supposed to be Joe, Kevin, Selena, Demi, Nick and me. Well, we had four out of six.

"Are you nervous to hear what Nick has to say?" I looked at Selena. How did she find out? She giggled.

"Nick told me. He said that we couldn't play 'catch' in lunch break because he has to talk to you." I nodded shyly and shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess I'm kind of nervous. I mean, all these years I've wondered why and now he'll tell me… it's kind of historical, isn't it?" Demi rolled her eyes and looked at the buffet.

"You're a bit dramatic, aren't you? Ooh, look, cheese." Did I mention she had a thing for cheese? A secret obsession, so to say? I laughed as she dashed forward, leaving me and Selena behind. Joe and Kevin were already at the buffet - right, where else?

Selena grinned at me and linked arms with me, taking Demi's place. Over the week, Demi, Selena and I had spent every day together to get to know each other individually and as friends. It turned out that Selena and I had more in common than everyone would ever think we have.

"Well, it actually is kind of historical. Mr. Nick maybe apologizing over more than a song? Hm, I didn't get him to do that." I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" She sighed a little and shrugged.

"He never really… apologized. Our break-up was mutual. And we didn't date for almost two years. He never said he loved me or that stuff. We just… dated, I guess. And I was never really mad at him. I just hated how he made me change. I think he wanted a new… well, a new you. He never really got that though." I looked at her shocked. New me? What was wrong with the old me? Why with her? He could've told me that I was boring! Selena shook her head though.

"No, not like that. I mean… a new you as in another you. I don't think he really wanted to break up with you. It was more like… he felt like he had to and he did. You should ask him though; he's the one who broke up with you." I smiled at her and nodded. She smiled back and walked over to the boys and Demi. I wanted to walk over there too until someone grabbed my arm. Of course I knew who it was. I sighed.

"Can I get something to eat first? I'm hungry." I heard him sigh.

"Okay…" His voice was pretty low. I nodded to myself and walked over to the buffet. I grabbed a bagel and a bottle of water and walked back over to Nick. He started walking towards the building where the video was shot at. I followed him confused. Why would he go there? I shrugged and watched him open the door for me. Still a gentleman, I see.

I walked into the now empty theater. The only things left were the cameras and two guitars. Guess that would be for our shot. I sat down on the stage and watched him jump up himself. A piano was placed on it. He walked over there. Sitting down, he sighed and looked at me.

"What do you want to know?" I just stared at him for a bit. I know it sounds weird, but the light made him look extremely… hot. Yeah, that's the best word. Handsome would work too or… beautiful even. He always was though.

"Uhm… everything. I want to know everything. Why did you break up with me? Why did you lie and say I broke up with you? Why just… why?" He sighed and looked away from me. I could see him play with his fingers nervously before he turned back to look at me.

"Okay, you want the truth?" I nodded as if it was obvious - which it was - and he sighed again.

"Well, I broke up with you because… people kept telling me that we would hold each other back. But I wanted the world for you back then so of course - since everyone was telling me that I did hold you back - I thought it'd be best if we broke up. And honestly, though I regret it and all, it was. Look at you - everyone knows you! You had such a great record, your show's doing great and you got new movies coming along!" I sighed. He was right. I got good songs out of our break up. And maybe he was even right about holding each other back but…

"But I don't really think we held each other back! I think that it wasn't the only reason you broke up with me. There must be something else too that you're not telling me." Nick groaned and ran a hand through his curls - another sign that he was nervous.

"We fought a lot and you cried so much - I didn't want to hurt you anymore. I thought that if we broke it off completely you wouldn't cry so much because of me anymore. I don't know…" I sighed and played a few chords on the piano. I slowly got up and walked over to him. I stopped his hands from moving and made him look up at me.

"Why did you lie?" He sighed and looked away from me but I wanted him to look me in the eyes and tell me why he lied. I pushed his head back and stared right at him. He bit his lip.

"Because I was scared… I was scared that they would leave me alone in my misery which I caused myself to comfort you. I couldn't handle it with them, I don't think I would've managed it without them." I looked at him angrily.

"And I had too? I had to go through this alone? You turned my best friends against me, back then! And then Selena? You went out with her after four weeks! FOUR weeks, Nick! Four weeks after we broke up I was still in my room crying!" Nick sighed again.

"I wanted to distract myself from you! I thought, if I went out again I would forget you! And for a few seconds every now and then, I even did. But then I felt worse for actually forgetting you. So I don't know… okay? I never thought they would hate you. And what Kevin did was unacceptable. I told him not to wear the shirt. I told him it would hurt you. And he replied that you hurt me too and I couldn't fight with him… I'm so sorry, Miles." My nickname. Honestly, it sounded the best when it came out of his mouth.

But I wasn't sure if I should just forget him that easily. I mean, maybe it would solve us a lot of problems, but then again, he didn't have to break up. We hadn't talked in a year and a half, almost. I wasn't really one to hold grudges, I guess, but I had a reason too, right? I sighed and looked at him - square in the eyes once again.

"Sorry for what exactly?" Hey, at least he could explain everything, couldn't he? He looked straight back at me which meant he was about to tell the truth.

"For all of it. For breaking up with you without giving you any reason; for lying; for making you look bad; for trashing you; for breaking all the promises… everything." He sighed again and looked away from me. Wow, was not expecting that at all. I gulped and gently grabbed his hand. Like I said, I was not the one to hold grudges.

Nick turned to look at me and I smiled slightly.

"It's okay…" He looked at me shocked - and if I were him I would've been shocked too. After one and a half years, the person you broke up with and broke their heart while doing that, was just forgiving you for everything. That person was me - so that was another shock.

"It's… it's okay? You seriously want to forgive me for everything after all the… crap you went through?" I nodded slightly and smiled again. I was definitely being a better person right now.

"Yeah, I do. I want to forgive you. I miss you - I miss talking to you. And I understand why you broke up with me. You could have told me and you know that. I know you're serious about your apology. I never accepted it before because… well, didn't you listen to my song? 'When you mean it, I'll believe it, if you text it, I'll delete it'? Yeah, you meant it; I know you did." Nick stared into my eyes.

I never thought I would look at him like that again. Well, maybe I would, but I never thought _he _would look at me like that. I sighed a little and gave his hand a squeeze. He shook his head a bit.

"You're… you're too good for anyone, you know that? I don't think anyone really deserves you." I blushed and shrugged.

"I know a person who does - he just doesn't think the same way." He sighed a bit and let go off my hand. I know it sounds cheesy and all, but I felt cold the second he let go. He also got up and started walking around - well, more like pacing, but you get the idea.

"You can't… you can't just walk in and… I can't believe you would… No, you didn't just… Okay, this is too crazy to understand you… gosh, I don't know what to say… are you still seeing Justin?" I looked at him confused. Yeah, this **was **too crazy to understand. I never heard him mumble like this. He would always keep his cool - at least in front of me.

"What?" He sighed and walked up to me. My eyes widened as he searched my face… which he did when he was looking for the truth. Wow, after so long without talking and I can still read him like a book.

"Are you still seeing Justin? Are you still dating? Are you a couple?" I sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. We hang out a lot but that's it. We were never really going out in the first place. It was more like… friendly meetings or so. Why?" Nick shook his head and sat down at the piano again.

"I was just- just asking. Because you just said… he didn't know or he doesn't think so and… Just… who did you mean?" I bit my lip and shrugged. If it wasn't obvious before then he wouldn't get the hint anytime soon. Either I told him straight out who I meant or I would shrug and shake my head and tell him that I was kidding. Guess what I chose.

"Who am I talking about? Well, I think it's pretty obvious. If it weren't you then I would be talking to someone else right now." Nick just stared at me for a few moments. Those were the longest moments in my life. I could practically hear his brain working inside his head. And finally, he got it. His face lit up a bit as realization dawned on him. But then he looked at me shocked.

"Me? Out of all the people… me? Seriously, Mi? You could have anyone you want - they all want you and you… you say me?" I nodded shyly and shrugged. I couldn't help it, right? I could love who I wanted to and if it was him then it was him.

"Yes, you. Who else, Nick? It's always been you. Before we got together, while we were together and after we broke up. There's no one else, Nick… only you. And I know it sounds crazy because a few hours ago we didn't even talk. But I want to make things right between us - I want you back. As my friend, best friend or boyfriend doesn't matter… I just need you back, Nick." Nick shook his head slowly.

I was actually scared he would say 'no' and leave but then he smiled. He actually smiled - his real and rare smile. The one with his teeth and all. And then he hugged me. He really hugged me. Tight and warm - that's how it felt. And I loved that feeling more than anything. He always made me feel this way.

I closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms again. He rubbed my back softly.

"I really am sorry, Mi. For everything." I nodded. Secretly, I was squealing inside. Mi; he hadn't called me that in way too long. And now he finally did again.

"I know you are. I'm sorry too. For being such a bitch, I mean." He chuckled and pulled back. I wanted to protest but kept my mouth shut as I felt his hands on my hips. Oh how I loved his hands on my hips.

"It's okay. We were both… stupid and… well, really stupid. Idiotic and jerks… but I was the biggest jerk." I giggled. Yeah, he was. And I think I would even let him know that.

"Yeah, you were." Nick laughed and pulled his hands back. I sighed a little.

"Well, at least you're honest with me." I giggled and nodded. I looked around and noticed a few sheets of paper on the piano. I picked them up and then glanced at the piano.

"Hey… let's write a song." Nick looked at me confused.

"When?" I rolled my eyes a little and giggled.

"Now, obviously. We still got more than an hour to go and I know you. You can write a song in ten minutes if you have to. With music and all." Nick shrugged as if it were nothing.

"If you say so…" I rolled my eyes and sat down at the piano. I patted the spot next to me and grinned.

"Oh please, dear master of music, would you write a song with me?" I chuckled and sat down next to me. I grinned as he sighed and looked at me.

"What should the song be about?" I shrugged and looked around.

"Curtains?" He laughed and shook his head.

"You're funny… No, really what should it be about?" I sighed and kept looking around until I looked back at him. Then I grinned.

"Us… I mean, like our past…" He nodded and grinned a bit. Then he shifted and pulled something out of his pocket.

"I uh, I wrote something about that already…" I looked at him curiously and grabbed the paper. I read through it and sighed. It was beautiful. I read the title.

"Hm… Before The Storm? Very poetic." Nick grinned and leaned back.

"Well, you know what they say; I am a very poetic person." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, right, that's what they say." He chuckled and grabbed the piece of paper from me again.

"It's not done yet, though. The lyrics aren't really that good… I think they could need some 'Miley' in them." I giggled and shook my head.

"Only you would say that… but fine, what do you want to change?" He pointed to a part of the first verse. Okay, I didn't expect him to start that high.

"Hm… how about this?" I scribbled the lyrics down next to his. I only then really noticed how sloppy my handwriting was. Nick read it though and nodded.

"Yeah, that looks good. Now that one?" He didn't even put up a fight? Hm, I might as well enjoy that, right? I looked at the next part.

"Well, how about…" I scribbled some more on it. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah, that's good." I smiled and looked at him. He grinned at me.

"There's only one part left. It's the bridge. I wasn't so sure about it as I wrote it." I nodded and skimmed it over. It could definitely still improve. I think I could do that.

"Okay, how about… this first? And then this…" I wrote it down. Nick nodded. He grabbed the paper and started playing it on the piano. I didn't know he had a tune to it already! He played and I just listened. He didn't need to sing to make it sound beautiful. I sighed a bit.

How could everything change so fast? Was I too forgiving? Should I have waited a bit before I actually forgave him or not? Was I right to just say that everything was okay even though we both knew that I hadn't even forgiven him completely? But how could I not? I still loved him with everything in me. I wouldn't tell him that now, of course.

I hated not being able to talk to him. It was like a piece of me was missing. And he was the missing piece, of course. I know that sounded cheesy but there's no other way of saying it. He was my other half - even at fourteen I could tell you that. And now, here we are, sixteen and writing a song about our past.

"Miles?" I snapped out of it and looked at him. I smiled a little at his amused face.

"Yeah?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"Still the same. You used to do that a lot. Zone out on me while I would play something for you." I shrugged and blushed a little. I always admired him while he played, so what? You would too if you could.

"Yeah, well, let's write a song about that too. 'Miley Zoning Out'. Perfect title, right?" Nick laughed - his real laugh, something you barely hear from him - and shook his head again.

"And I thought you were a songwriter. You can come up with a better name." I rolled my eyes.

"Well then, how about 'The Out Zone (Nick Plays A Song)'. I bet that would sell a million times." Nick chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"You picked up my sarcasm, I see." I nodded and shrugged.

"Things just stick to a person like honey." Nick laughed and started playing again. He nodded towards the sheet.

"Sing with me?" I nodded and smiled. He made some sort of introduction before I started to sing. Well, I didn't even get the chance too. Why? Because someone decided to interrupt us. Just as I wanted to sing Demi burst into the room. She laughed and closed the door, hiding behind it. Then she turned around and stared at us.

"Oops… was I interrupting something?" I shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, kind of. But it's okay. What are you doing?" Nick sighed and pulled his hands back. Demi giggled and pointed to the door.

"Joe's trying to tickle me but I won't let him. That means I have to hide." I nodded and grinned. It kind of felt like kindergarten if I'm completely honest. But it felt nice too.

"Yeah, you do that. I don't think the door will work any longer." She giggled and raced to a few cameras which were crowded near the stage Nick and I were on. She hid behind them and kept on giggled. I rolled my eyes. Way to keep it covered, Dems. Nick chuckled.

"He's going to find her."I smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Just as I finished, Joe burst through the door, looking around for Demi. He spotted us and grinned, walking up to us.

"Hey you two. Have you seen Demi?" I shook my head and tried to look as innocent as possible. He nodded and bit his lip. Then he shrugged and started walking towards the door again. I looked at Nick funny. He shrugged and pulled a funny face. I held back a giggle. That was until someone else giggled.

Joe stopped walking and turned back around. He grinned at the cameras and started running over there. Demi squealed and ran back out. She made a run for the door and quickly ran out of the room again. I laughed as the two exited. Nick shook his head.

"To think both of them are older than me…" I laughed even more.

"Demi's only like a month older than you." Nick shrugged and looked at the lyrics.

"We'll finish this some other time… hey, I got an idea." I looked at him and nodded. What idea could he possibly have?

"How about we… record this song and put it on our next album?" I looked at him shocked. Did he just say that? He never wanted to record a song because everything could get leaked. And now he wanted to put it on his next record? I squealed and nodded.

"Yes! Of course! Sure, oh my gosh, now I'm excited!" Nick laughed and let me hug him. He wasn't the one to let you hug him that easily. I giggled as Nick stiffened up a bit. He had some problems with human proximity.

"Well, that's good then." I nodded and looked at my watch. I sighed. Break was almost over.

"Oh great, break's almost over." Nick sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, but we still got the whole day to go." I smiled at him and nodded.

"Yup." He grinned as we got up and walked out of the bit hall again. We decided that we should be in the sun the last few minutes of break. Kevin, Selena, Demi and Joe were laughing on the field so we decided to join them. Nick walked ahead of me and I saw that as the perfect opportunity to jump on his back.

He seemed confused and shocked at first, pulling his head in - like a turtle. I giggled as Joe laughed and Demi shook her head. Kevin chuckled and Selena held her stomach from laughing so hard. That's how it was supposed to be. Six friends - best friends - laughing and having fun without any trouble whatsoever.

I got off Nick's back patted it. He turned to me and shook his head. I giggled and shrugged. Joe ruffled my hair as I grinned at them. This felt way too right to be wrong. I knew it wasn't wrong but I also knew that the press would make a big fuss out of it.

But I decided not to care at the moment. This was how it was supposed to be. Whether it was too early or not would be decided later on. Maybe I wasn't right for forgiving Nick that easily. But my intention was to make everything right between me and them - and I did. But I knew that it wasn't over yet. It was nowhere near over.

This was only the beginning of even more drama than I ever thought I would experience. Maybe some more love than I have experienced. And tears, definitely tears. But I knew on that day that it didn't matter yet. This was a fun day and I would not ruin that by bringing something like this up - something that seemed not important at the moment. My worries would have to wait.

I put myself out there again. I put myself out there for him again. I left my heart on my sleeve, waiting for him to either take it or break it. And I really hoped he would take the first option because I'm not sure I could handle the latter.

* * *

**Heya! There's just one thing I have to say... I LOVE YOU ALL SOO MUCH :D Like, 13 reviews for one prologue and one actual chapter is great :) Thanks soooooo much... well, that was it.**

**I hope you liked it. And I know it seems as if Miley forgave Nick too fast but she wanted to make things right between them anyway soo... leave your opinion, I would really love that... but you know, just sayin' ;)**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**Twitter: christkind09**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two weeks since Nick and I 'reconnected' - as well told the press - and things were perfect. We got closer again - and yes I mean in the romantic way too. The only problem was that I actually still had a boyfriend. I knew it was wrong of me to still have Justin but he was just there and it was nice to know that if Nick and I would ever fight he'd be there to comfort me.

Well, he would if I made sure he didn't know the reason. He really hated Nick, to be bold. He hated that I started talking to him again. He didn't want me to text Nick. He didn't want me to talk about him. Justin actually said it would be best if I didn't talk to him at all. That my career would sky rocket if I went on my own. Idiot - that's the only thing I thought before making him leave my house.

Today I would have to have an interview with JohnJay & Rich. Those two were… awesome but kind of annoying. Really nosey, if you ask me. But they're like me so it's okay. I loved doing radio interviews. That way the world couldn't see if I was blushing or rolling my eyes. Not that I ever did that, of course…

Mom and I left the house early, so we wouldn't be too late. I usually was late all the time that's why she made me leave early. Of course, the second I woke up and I looked at my phone, I saw that Nick had sent me a text. It had become kind of a routine for me to wake up, check my phone and find the same text every morning: _"Morning beautiful, how's it going? 3" _Yeah, I know, he's such a romantic. That's why I love him so much… but he doesn't know. Anyway, I'd reply every time and we'd text all day with those sappy text messages.

"Mom, we're late again!" Yeah, we actually were late. I don't know how we did it because we left the house really early but we were late. Mom grabbed my hand and dragged me into the studio. The people there clapped as I entered. I smiled apologetically and shrugged. Rich handed me headphones. I heard the end of the intro for me and smiled a bit. The Climb just finished playing when JohnJay started talking.

"JohnJay & Rich, Miley Stewart in the studio…"

"Wow man, that was intense…"

"Movie coming out, book coming out, album coming out… thanks for coming in, by the way."

"No problem… that was a long little montage going on there…" They laughed a bit.

"You've done a lot. I'm thinking back to, you know, when I was 16; pretty much all I was trying to do then was trying to get the Van Halen logo on my folder. Look at all you've done already." I nodded a bit.

"Yeah, so… yeah" I rolled my eyes at myself.

"You tired?"

"I don't know what to say to that." I laughed a bit.

"Are you tired yet?" I furrowed my forehead to think.

"Uhm… a little bit this morning. It's kind of early but… that's that, no I'm pretty good and I'm… I got lots of energy." Yeah, that was not really true.

"Uhm, there's a lot of people outside and you and I were looking to pick somebody to bring them up and you kind of had a vibe on someone to bring up, right?" I just went along with it, considering I wasn't even there earlier.

"Yeah… He's crying and praying. We got to pick the guy who's like, on his knees, crying and praying." I actually saw that guy out there and I thought I should let them know.

"We've got Jason on the line, he's out there right now, so you, can you put the headphone up so we can talk to him?" I nodded and did what he told me too.

"Jason, you there?" We waited a second before we got a reply.

"Hey, what's up guys?" We all said hello to him.

"Uhm, Miley was looking at the guy with the shirt that says 'Team Miley' on it."

"Okay…"

"Walk over to him… just, casually so he doesn't hear us." I decided to say something too.

"Be like, 'yo, whattup?'" Random, I know.

"Alright, I'm here."

"Okay, now tell him Miley… say something like, say something like… what's a good line…?" We looked at each other and shrugged.

"_We chose you_…" But the girl whose name I forgot shook her head.

"No…" Then they all said something which nobody could really understand.

"Put him on the phone, let Miley tell him." Oh great…

"Put him on the phone, so Miley can talk to him." We heard Jason say 'someone wants to talk to you, I think it's Miley'. Oh great, let him know. Then there was this boy's voice heard over the phone.

"Hello?" I smiled and leaned forward a bit.

"Hello?"

"Yeah?"

"Hi, are you- are you the one with the Team Miley shirt?" The boy squealed, I think, which made me smile. Then he cried which was sweet. I looked at the guys confused.

"Wait… wait, he gets to come up here, right?" They nodded.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, we want you to come up here and hang out with us." The boy said something but I couldn't understand it again. The guys laughed a bit because he sounded sad and happy at the same time.

"Okay, hand the phone back, we'll just tell him we don't know what he's talking about." They laughed a bit.

"Just kidding, just kidding."

"I don't know what's going on…" His voice was so hoarse you really couldn't understand it. So Rich smiled a bit.

"You're coming up to meet Miley." The boy screamed into the phone and the girl - still don't remember her name - leaned back. Rich was just in the process of asking him for his name.

"Oh my god…" We laughed a bit.

"I think he got that message…" They asked for his name again.

"Matthew…"

"Matthew, you need to run over to that guy in the blue shirt that she's talking to." He was talking about this channel that was having a live show right down there. We were watching it on a small screen. I shook my head.

"No, no, no, no, no, no… Go hug the lady in the pink, just run up… wait, what's her name again?" They told me.

"Go hug her, right now. Just run up behind her and give her a huge hug. Go, go. Run, run, run."

"She's live on TV right now…" I smiled.

"We're watching her live, just go up and give her a hug. That's a true test if you love me or not. Run… run, run." They all mumbled something. We suddenly saw him walk up to her and give her a hug. He was crying. The girl laughed.

"That's so awkward… she's on the air…" We laughed a bit and watched the girl in the pink look at Matthew confused. We let the madness die down and talk about some things that seemed important to them. I answered them honestly… or at least I tried to. And honestly, the whole time I was talking to them, I was texting. Who, you might ask? Well, take a wild guess. Yes, my ex-boyfriend and now somewhat best friend. After some time, they noticed.

"Is that your iPod?" JohnJay leaned over while Rich was still talking about the last topic.

"Radiohead is not Snow Patrol." I looked at JohnJay.

"No, this is my phone."

"Who're you texting?" Oh god, no.

"Uh…"

"Let's prank call people." The girl leaned over and read a text over my shoulder. The problem with that text? Over the time, Nick's and my texts got a little more… sappy and cute? He was not in LA right now and I missed him. And let's just say, I let him know that.

"Ooh, who are you texting? _I miss you_!" I blushed a little. JohnJay looked at me curious.

"Let me, let me read your text messages." I looked at him confused.

"Let me… let you read my text messages?" He nodded.

"Let me read 'em." I looked away.

"I sent a nice text message this morning." Yeah, I did… to Nick, once again. JohnJay was persistent, that's all I'm saying.

"Let me see 'em, let me go through 'em right now." I sighed quietly. The girl smiled.

"Are they shmoopy texts?"

"Let me go through, let me read them." I looked down to see that I made a little mistake.

"No, I put a smiley face…"

"Let me read them." I sighed and handed him my phone. Might as well let him, it's not like he would tell the whole world, right? He nodded.

"But you can't say that on the air, 'cause my boyfriend will get mad." The more words I said that the more quiet I became.

"Oh." I finally realized what I just said.

"Just kidding." He handed me my phone back.

"Oh tell him, wait back up, tell HIM that you're in the studio with us, he's a good friend or ours." I nodded and started typing.

"I'm in the studio…" Rich then looked over my shoulder.

"Wait, which one… Yea, yea, yea, yea, yea."

"With JohnJay & Rich… I don't want to tell you who that is 'cause her boyfriend will get mad." Great, he totally just sold me out… more or less. Rich rolled his eyes.

"Wow, her boyfriend cares." I ignored them and talked to myself while writing.

"…John…"

"That's the dish right there…" I looked at him.

"Wait, how do you spell it, like that?" He nodded.

"Like that." I nodded and kept on writing.

"… and Rich. They say hi." JohnJay looked at me.

"Was that right now, did he just send you right now?" The girl laughed.

"Oh my god, John, calm down. John's like, about to jump her phone." I tried to get the attention away from me.

"Want to call my dad later?"

"It's hard to see the reflection." Okay, whatever he was talking about.

"I want to see if my dad's up." The girl nodded.

"Oh yeah…" JohnJay seemed to be amazed, why ever he was.

"This is really cool…" I once again talked while writing.

"_Dad, are you up?_... You've never seen a sidekick before?" They laughed a bit.

"No, no, no." I kept on talking.

"This came out in like 2000." He shook his head.

"No, I'm just saying the person you just texted before, and is… that- that would cause a huge uproar" The girl looked at him confused just as did Rich.

"Wha-?"

"Why? Is that person good looking?" I looked at Rich.

"What?" The girl sighed.

"Oh, geez." I looked at Rich again.

"Is that person good looking?" He nodded. JohnJay decided that it was his time to say something.

"Dude, is that Jodie Wallie?" I suddenly looked up alarmed.

"Did I just say 'my boyfriend' on the air?" The girl looked at me.

"You just said- yeah." I sighed and leaned back.

"Okay, whatever." They laughed and pointed at the 'on air' sign.

"You know we're on right now, right?" JohnJay still laughed which made his voice crack.

"Oh look at that. Miley Stewart." I don't know why he kept saying my full name. Rich looked at my screen.

"What, is that his nickname?" I nodded.

"Yeah." He shrugged.

"Oh." The girl stupidly read one of the texts from Nick out loud. I mean, why would she do that?

"_I'm miserable without you… _Aw. I knew there were shmoopy texts in there! Isn't it too early for lover texts?" I cracked a smile and moved away from them.

"Alright, get away. Get away from me."

"Wait a second. The nickname is such-" I sighed annoyed with myself.

"Am I such- ugh." The girl - actually woman, I finally realized - started telling us a story about her daughter having a boyfriend and a not working phone. And that she found about 75 texts saying 'baby' a lot. I rolled my eyes.

"That's my pet peeve." She nodded.

"Like baby, you can only say that so much." I nodded.

"I don't allow 'babe' or 'baby, really." And I really didn't. She nodded.

"You're like… say my name." I nodded.

"I, uh, yeah, I have a name." Rich nodded.

"Got to have rules." JohnJay interrupted us - which was understandable because this conversation was heading nowhere interesting.

"Well listen, people in the back are freaking out… I want to tell you that I am not sharing the information that I saw." I nodded.

"Don't share it."

"I won't, I won't." I sighed.

"You know, everyone's freaking out." He nodded.

"I won't say anything, I promise." I shrugged.

"Everyone wants to know who it is, but I'm not going to say." JohnJay nodded.

"I know, that's what I'm talking about, I will not say anything. But I want to know if they replay though." I looked at him.

"If they reply? Oh, they will." The girl joined in again.

"Whoever they are, they're up early." I nodded,

"Yeah, they're up early." JohnJay nodded too.

"That text that you sent, uh, before the boyfriend one-" I then got a text.

"Dang!"

"What?"

"That was quick. Wait hold on."

"What'd he say? Or she? Or they?" I read through it.

"_Cool, tell them I say 'whattup?'_" I chuckled. Only Nick would say that.

"Oh, you can't tell them." I looked at JohnJay confused.

"What?" The girl was confused too.

"Why?"

"Because if you tell 'em-"

"Whoever that is said 'whattup' to you." JohnJay nodded.

"I know, that's cute. That's huge." The girl shook her head.

"Oh Miley…" What did I do now? I was just texting on the phone. That's not illegal now, is it? I was kind of annoyed if I'm completely honest.

"What?"

"It's weird 'cause… you're so, you're very much larger than life, you're everywhere, so it's funny because I have this…" I decided to interrupt her because I really didn't feel like.

"Are you really playing 'Creep' in the background?" Rich's head snapped at me.

"No, I'm playing 'High And Dry' actually." I nodded and grinned.

"Oh, I hear it. That's funny."

"I was- I didn't hear a thing you were saying. I was listening to Radiohead." The girl giggled.

"The whole time? Probably, probably." I thought we finally were over the texting thing because they started talking about me singing which would happen soon. I was going to 'jam' - like they called it. And just as we were about to walk into the performance room, the girl spotted my phone again. Ugh, why didn't I put it in my pocket? Anyway, she laughed and pointed at me.

"She's holding her phone…" I laughed too because it actually was funny.

"I know, I'm holding my phone." And there goes JohnJay again.

"Tell them I'm so- I, I feel, I think we ruined something for the person you just texted. I feel really bad for something that happened." The girl and I asked 'why' at the same time.

"And so I, I take full responsibility."

"We get this all the time."

"Nobody knows who, anything. I'm on that side-" But JohnJay interrupted the girl again. Obviously we weren't on the same page.

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm not talking about that, about this is the person she's texting back and forth, we, we take full responsibility for something bad that happened to them and I want to apologize so that's it, tell them 'they're sorry for what happened'." Okay, what the heck was he talking about?

"Why?" He sighed a little.

"Because I think that's the reason they came number 2 in the box office, it's our fault." Not getting what he was saying at first, smart me replied with:

"Why?" Then, when someone in the background went 'don't, oh my gosh' I realized what he just said and looked at him with big eyes. He just totally gave it away. He grinned.

"Ah, I'm just kidding. I'm just kidding, freaked you out." The girl shook her head.

"John Jay, you are the weirdest-" I interrupted her.

"I, I go-" I laughed because I was so embarrassed. They were all chuckling away.

"Look at Jason." John Jay was still going on about how he was 'just kidding'. Ugh, that guy…

"No, it wasn't." Rich and John Jay kept on rambling about 'just kidding' and 'getting me out of trouble'. The girl rolled her eyes.

"You just have to stop talking." I sighed and smiled brightly. They reminded me of… well, me.

"I kind of like it, 'cause I'm like that too, right? Total word vomit." John Jay pointed at me.

"See?"

"I love it." That was my only reply.

"Word vomit! That's awesome, Miley Stewart." Once again, why does he say my fully name again? I smiled nonetheless.

"I always say too much. Why do you think I always have like 'Miley's rep says…'? It's 'cause I'll always be like 'Oh I'm doing this!' And they'll be like 'actually it's not true' and then it'll come out six months later that I actually AM doing that project." We finally changed the subject! Yes, thank god.

"That's because you're just honest."

"Yeah, exactly.

"Yeah, you're a kid, you're sixteen still!" I shrugged.

"I can't help it, I just have word vomit." John Jay looked down.

"I apologize to your management 'cause I have word vomit too." Rich nodded. I smiled.

"Jason deals with a lot worse." The girl nodded.

"Yeah." I almost laughed as I said that next thing.

"This is a good day, right?" John Jay nodded.

"It is." Why it was a good day? Because Nick and I were texting. But let's pretend I didn't just think that. What I had to think about was how I would explain that all to Nick and everyone else. They would all be thinking that Nick and I were more than just friends. And Justin… oh my gosh, help me.

* * *

I stared at my phone and the text message I just got. A few days ago I'd always smile when I got a text; right now I felt like crying. This text was not happy at all. And it wasn't even one text. It were two texts, with almost the same words and almost equally hurtful. The first one was from Justin. His was short and precise.

"_I'd love to say we need to talk, but I don't want to talk to you. Ever. I think it'd be best if it was over."_ And with that text it was, I knew it was. And - believe me or not - I actually felt sad about it. I loved Justin - as a best friend, of course but that doesn't matter - and losing him was bad enough. But the second text was worse.

"_I know it's not all your fault, but you let them read it. You let them say it. We need to talk." _We had a little conversation before he sent that text and I practically told him that I was sorry. And I knew that he thought that it wasn't my fault. But it actually was and now I'd have to live with the outcome. He wanted to talk.

It may seem like Nick's text wasn't as hurtful, but that's not true. He didn't say it but he was blaming me. He hated being asked about us; not because he didn't like answering those questions. He just really didn't like talking about his private life. And now - after my radio interview - I knew they would.

He was back from wherever he was a day after the interview and I agreed to meet up with Nick at the park near a wood which was near my house. There, nobody would ever find us. It was like our little NeverLand. I just hope it wouldn't end… again. I was there way too early. But I knew Nick; he'd show up half an hour early just so he could think about things. And just like I thought, he did show up half an hour before we actually said we'd meet up.

He was surprised at first, when he saw me at the tree we engraved with our initials. Like I said, nobody ever went there so nobody would see it. Anyway, his confused expression changed. He didn't look confused anymore. Now he looked sad and angry at the same time. I shrunk back and sighed a little. He'd yell; I could hear it coming. But Nick shook his head.

"I'm not going to yell at you." I nodded and let out a breath I was holding.

"Okay… what do you want to talk about? Nice weather, right? I always loved April." Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"That's not what I want to talk about…" I nodded and sat down by the tree. Nick sat down too but rather far away. Great, he'll be distant. A sign that we would fight soon.

"I'm sorry, okay? It's not like I wanted them to read the texts! And I couldn't help it that this lady was stupid enough to read them out loud! I didn't think straight. It was early in the morning." Nick rolled his eyes.

"So? I was doing an interview too and I didn't let them read my text messages!" I shook my head.

"It's not like they were bad texts! I didn't tell them to grab my phone. Most of this interview wasn't prepared. Did you even hear what we were talking about before?" Nick shook his head.

"No, I didn't but it doesn't matter. What you did was embarrassing." I looked at him confused. My anger washed away and was actually replaced with hurt. Was he embarrassed of me? Because people probably knew that I was texting him?

"What? Why…?" Nick rolled his eyes.

"Why? Because all I've been saying to those reporters, interviewers and such was that our relationship was not a really romantic one since we were fourteen and all that. And me going back together with you - or even being friends with you - would be hypocritical of me because I said I didn't care about you anymore in that way." I bit my lip. I thought we were over the fighting and all that? I wished we were.

"So you were saying all the 'I love you's' back then were a lie?" Nick shook his head.

"No, they weren't. But they didn't mean as much." Did he even know what he was saying? Did he know that he was breaking my heart once again? Remember how I said it was his decision either he'd break my heart or take it? Yeah, I think I knew what he decided he would do.

"What do you mean, they didn't mean as much?" He sighed.

"We were fourteen, Miles. How serious can you be about love at fourteen?" I scoffed and tried not to cry.

"I don't know, you tell me. You wrote all those love songs, didn't you?" He rolled his eyes.

"I wrote what I thought the fans wanted to hear." Oh great, back to the fans.

"Is that why you broke up with me? Because of the fans? So you could get a great song out of it?" Nick shook his head in disbelief.

"No, that's not true. But this is not about me. It's about you and your stupidity. You could've told me that you were doing an interview!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, maybe I didn't want to!" Nick shook his head again.

"You are so childish, Miley. I can't believe it. You're risking my career with these little things." Oh, so now we're back to that…

"So you're saying your career is more important than me? Great, that's just great…" I got up and started walking away.

"You know what? Sometimes it really is! Because it doesn't seem like you're worth all this." I stopped dead in my tracks. Not worth all this? Was he really going there? I bit my lip and turned to him.

"Why wouldn't I be worth all this? Because I'm a slut? I know that's what you want to say. I'm not worth anything because I act like a normal sixteen year-old! People freaking judge me for everything! And sometimes they do because they don't know me. But you… you should know me. I thought you knew me. And I thought we were getting somewhere after what happened at the shoot a few weeks ago. But I see, we're nowhere at all. You still hate me for whatever reason and… that's okay." I sighed and took a step back.

This would be it. The big exposing of my feelings. And then it would be over; for good. It probably had to be this way too. He had it coming. It was his fault - just like last time. And I was stupid enough to forgive him because I thought he learned. But he didn't.

"That's okay because no matter how much you hate me, I will always love you with everything in me. You will always be the one and no one will ever be able to replace you… You want to know the sad part though? You don't care about that. You broke my heart two times Nick. You got two chances and you screwed up. What does that tell you? We aren't meant to be. I'm going to Georgia in two days anyway, so you won't have to see me for a few months. I really hope you'll be happy with whoever you want to be with." I shook my head and walked away.

Well, I guess it didn't work out for us. He screwed up. Maybe it was my fault too - somehow. I didn't want to leave him like this but I knew I had to. I would give him time to think and maybe - if he had the guts to do so - he'd come apologize on his own. I just had to pray, hope, wait and see.

On my way home - I was crying - I made a mental note to myself: **Never text during radio interviews ever again.** And just like that I arrived at home, ran into my room, slammed the door shut and cried. And like I said, I started to pray and hope. And then all I did was wait and see.

* * *

**Wow, this chapter sucked. You can tell me, that's alright. I just thought the interview was cute so I had to do it. And then I thought 'Hey, that would fit perfectly if they fought before Miley left' so I could have a romantic reunion in the story... you'll see what I'm talking about later ;) But I know this chapter sucked because once again, it seems really rushed and all that. Leave a review and tell me that it sucked, okay? ;)**

**But thanks for reading anyway and I hope you somewhat liked it...**

**xoxo**

**Twitter: christkind09**


	5. Chapter 5

I've been in Georgia for about a month now. Things pretty much sucked - that's the best way to say it. My boyfriend broke up with me because I let some stupid radio lady read my text messages. And my former boyfriend and best friends hates me again because of the same matter. So to say life sucked was… the only way to say it.

The only positive things were my other friends - Demi, Selena, Kevin and Joe and some more - my family and the new film crew. It was nice to meet new people you don't know yet. They weren't judging you like the rest. They also didn't know you that well yet and they respected you. Friends know you usually, so of course meeting new people was kind of refreshing.

Believe me or not, but since I was in Georgia I was happy. Until I looked at the calendar and realized what day it was. And ever since I knew what day it was, I stayed in my room and never left it once - not even to use the toilet. That's how upset I was.

You see, I did the same the year before too. But back then I knew that it wasn't my fault that I was upset. But this year it was actually my fault that we had to spend the day apart making me extremely upset and angry at myself.

My mom was worried about me. She said that I should spend the day out and forget what day it was. Especially since it wasn't even that day yet. It was one day before that fateful day and I already had myself locked up. Only my luck that we had a short break from filming for about two or three days because… I don't even know why.

"Miles… you can't stay in there your whole life, you know?" I sighed and rolled over on my bed. It was completely dark in the room. I didn't want nor need any light in my life right now, especially since it was one day before… it happened.

"But I can for the rest of this filming break!" Mom sighed and knocked again. That is, until she suddenly stopped and I could hear her footstep slowly fading away. I let out a relived breath I didn't know I was holding and let my head burry itself in my pillow.

That gave me time to think. But I didn't want to think. I started at why Mom suddenly left and gave up and ended up on the next day once again. What would happen tomorrow? Would he at least text or call? Send a mail? Would I reply? I probably would; I would be sitting next to my phone and laptop until I would get one sign that he remembered. But something told me that he wouldn't text or call or send a mail. And let me just tell you - that stupid, nagging voice hurt me bad.

I pressed my eyes shut and tried hard not to let a tear fall. Outside of my room I acted like I was fine but in here - in my little safe room - I was real. I cried a lot, actually. But I wasn't depressed or anything - just sad and… hurt and angry. Okay, I was kind of depressed but don't judge me. I am just a teenager after all.

"Honey? I think you need to drink something! I brought you a smoothie. It's in the kitchen!" I sighed and shook my head. She wasn't giving up I guess. And hell, she knew that I loved smoothies. I knew that her only intention was to get me out of my room but I knew she loved me so it was okay.

I stayed back in my room for another twenty minutes until I finally got up. Maybe the smoothie would taste bad but I knew for a fact that Mom had left the house so I could make myself something to eat. She always asked me if I was hungry and I always answered I wasn't. I had a bit of candy left in my room but that was soon gone to waste since the day was almost over.

I groggily made my way out of my room and towards the kitchen. I felt like I couldn't move at all and I was slightly dizzy. I should've taken my medicine like everyday instead of not taking it because I had been feeling way better than usual. I lied to Mom, but who doesn't?

I entered the kitchen and looked at the smoothie sat on the counter. I sighed and walked up to it. I stared at it. It didn't look like it tasted good but I took a sip of it anyway. It did taste awful. I ran to the sink and spit it in.

"Crap… ew." I threw it away and trudged over to the fridge. I took out some ice cream and grabbed a spoon and started to walk over to the table… that was until I stopped dead in my tracks and just stared at it. I could not believe my eyes. This was not happening, was it?

My mouth was awkwardly hanging open. I slowly pushed it up but it fell right down. I really couldn't believe what I was looking at. This was too surreal. I dropped the spoon and almost the ice cream but I made sure that I put it on the counter. I cleared my throat because I knew that my voice was hoarse.

"Are you really… here?" He slowly got up off the chair and nodded. My lip started quivering as I made my way across the kitchen. This little scene was like the ones in the movies. Seriously. I walked up to him, stared at him and then the tears started flowing.

I jumped into his now opened arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. I didn't know why he was there but all I knew was that he _was_ there and that was all that mattered. I cried into his shoulder and kept on hugging him as I felt him carry me into the living room. God knows why he knew where that room was.

He sat down on the couch with me on his lap and let me cry into his shoulder. Don't ask me why I was crying in the first place. Probably because I missed him so bad and I was sorry for what I had said. He just stroked my back the whole time and whispered soothing words into my ear. Just like he did two years ago.

"I'm so sorry…" He nodded and kissed my head. God I loved when he'd do that. It made me feel welcome.

"Me too, Mi, me too." I let out a sob as I buried my head in his shoulder. I soon calmed down but I kept my head where it was before. I sighed.

"Why are you here, Nicky?" I guess it was pretty obvious who the 'he' was, right? Nick slowly picked my head off his shoulder and looked into my eyes. His soft, brown eyes bore into my blue ones. Yeah, brown met blue, you could say. Haha, I'm a sap, aren't I?

"Because… I was mean to you, I missed you and… tomorrow's our day, isn't it?" I smiled slightly and nodded. He remembered!

"Yeah, it is… I missed you too. And I was the stupid one, wasn't I? I let her read my text messages. Wasn't that kind of invasion of my personal space anyway? Yeah, it was. Anyway, I'm so sorry for… everything I did." Nick chuckled and put a lose strand of hair behind my ear. I smiled shyly.

"It's okay. I'm here now… everything's okay again." I shook my head slowly.

"Actually it's not. I don't think everything's okay again. I… we aren't back to how we used to be. Things aren't back to how they used to be. But the thing is… I want them too." I don't know where I got the courage from or why I even said it but I knew that what I said is true.

Nick sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. I was actually pretty scared to what he might say. He could either say he wanted that too or he could say he only wanted to be friends which was… okay because that meant that he at least wanted me in his life but also not really okay because I wanted to be more than his friend.

Nick opened his eyes again and stared at me for a few moments before he chuckled. He chuckled? Really, that's what you're going to do after this girl on your lap - who's your ex by the way - tells you that she wanted you back as your boyfriend? Wow, nice. I looked away from him and bit my lip.

"I mean, if you don't want that then fine, I accept that. I just wanted to let you know that maybe friendship isn't enough for me anymore. I mean, if you want to stay friends, okay I'll be your friend but just know that I will always want more." I rambled until Nick finally stopped me. He held his finger to my lips and smiled a little.

"Well, I'm glad that you would want to stay my friend but… I don't want to be your friend." And about that time I thought it was pretty possible to hear my heart break into say… a billion pieces. I swallowed a pretty big lump down my throat and looked down, trying to hold the tears in.

"Uhm… okay then, that's fine too, I guess…" Nick chuckled and pushed my head up with his pointer finger.

"Just because I said I didn't want to be your friend doesn't mean that I don't want you in my life, alright? And you didn't let me finish anyway." I nodded and sniffled once. I'm a girl; I'm allowed to cry when the boy you still love tells you he doesn't even want to be your friend. Nick smiled at me - like, an actual smile, with his teeth and all.

"First of all, I don't want to be your friend. I want to be your best friend. I also want to be more than that, Mi. Why would you even think any different? I thought it was pretty obvious that I wanted to be. I mean, I _did _come all the way over here just to see you. Did you seriously think that all I wanted is to see a friend? Hell no." I stared at him for a bit, square in the eye, just to make sure if he was telling the truth. He did though; I knew it as he said 'hell'. Nick isn't one to swear a lot. At least not in public. He sometimes would swear if he was either serious or totally pissed off.

I grinned at him as I hugged him tightly. Of course, being me, I squealed quite loudly into his ear, making him wince but laugh at the same time. I giggled and pulled back.

"Sorry… I didn't mean too…" He shrugged as if it was nothing. I grinned at him.

"So… what does that mean?" Nick chuckled and looked around the room, pretending to think.

"Hm, I don't know… I mean, we just told each other we wanted to get back together and… you're on my lap which makes it pretty hard for me to concentrate on other things other than the fact that you are so why don't you just tell me what you want it to mean?" I rolled my eyes a bit as I shifted on his lap. Okay, shifting like I did I could clearly feel his… uhm, little guy pressing against me. I blushed a bit and put my head on his shoulder embarrassed. Nick laughed and put his arms around me tightly, still shaking with laughter.

"Well, I obviously told you that I am not fine with only being friends." Nick nodded and gave a little sigh.

"I guess it wouldn't be too bad if we got back together or something." I giggled and looked at him.

"Is that your 'subtle' way of asking me to be your girlfriend again?" Nick chuckled a bit and then nodded.

"I guess… Is that your 'subtle' way of saying yes?" I laughed and nodded.

"I guess…" I mocked him and giggled at his happy face. He looked so goofy sometimes. Then he suddenly looked shy - which looked even more adorable than his goofy face.

"So does that mean I can kiss you?" I rolled my eyes and put a finger on my chin, tapping it.

"I don't know if you _can _but I definitely wouldn't mind you doing that." He laughed and slowly leaned in. And then - after way too long, almost two years - our lips met again and let me tell you, it was just magical. The kiss was soft and sweet yet so powerful at the same time that my knees started to shake which was pretty weird since I was straddling Nick like a baby would.

He soon pulled back and smiled at me. I smiled back at him and put my head in the crook of his neck. This was what I wanted all along. After all the fighting and the hurt and the pain, I could finally be in my princes arms again. And he wanted me to be there which was a big plus. I sighed happily. Nick did the same and let a hand run through my hair.

"I'm happy that this worked out the way I wanted it too. I was actually scared that you wouldn't come into the kitchen until after tomorrow." I giggled and picked my head up.

"You were actually waiting there for me since Mom put the smoothie down there, right? Oh my gosh, just imagine if I suddenly started hating smoothies! You would have died in there!" Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't think I would've stayed in the kitchen though. I might have gone up to your room." I smiled and giggled.

"I suppose that would've been another option." Nick laughed and kissed my cheek. I blushed a bit.

"Well, what do you say, let's go to bed now and tomorrow we can do whatever you want, alright?" I looked at the clock and frowned. It was only eight!

"But… you just practically came here and it's only eight!" Nick chuckled a bit and shook his head.

"That's not really true. I came here about half an hour ago. It was your decision to stay in your room twenty more minutes. We could've been way past this kind of awkward phase already." I rolled my eyes.

"It wasn't awkward. You just _make_ it awkward." He softly chuckled and shrugged.

"Still… I'm kind of tired right now, from the flight and all. And if we go to sleep tomorrow and then get up really early in the morning we can spend the whole day together and then…" I looked at him confused.

"Uhm, by the way… when are you leaving again?" He sighed slightly and avoided eye contact. Oh joy, he won't stay here forever… which I, of course, knew but I hoped he'd stay longer.

"I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. I'm sorry but we're rehearsing for tour and stuff and…" I looked away. Damn, the tour…

"Oh, so you planned to come here and win me back even though you knew that I have to film a movie and you have the tour and then I have the tour and then the year is over and…" Nick sighed and put a hand on my cheek. He stroked it softly.

"We're going to make this work. We grew up; we're more mature now… Everything will be fine, alright? And now, let's not worry about the future and let's forget the past. I mean, we can't re-write the past, right? And we most definitely can't tell the future so let's life in the present, alright?" I nodded and sighed before I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Fine then, let's go to sleep but… we will have to share a bed because else I'll stay up all night." Nick chuckled and nodded.

"I think that would be the least problem… to share a bed, I mean." I giggled and nodded. He looked at me and I looked back at him. He only then realized that I was not getting up any time soon. Sighing, he put his hands on my butt and picked me up. I giggled again and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"The things I do for you…" I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I think I'm kind of lucky to have you, I guess…" Nick chuckled and suddenly stopped walking.

"Where's your room?" I laughed and told him. He started walking again. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed a bit.

"You know, just an hour ago I was in my room and pretty much crying because I messed up big time with that interview and I thought I'd have to spend tomorrow without you again. You're really lucky that Mom knows I love smoothies." Nick chuckled and opened the door to my room.

"No, actually… I'm lucky that I know you loves smoothies. I bought it while I drove here. Did you really think your mom would be so fast to get a smoothie?" I looked at him with my mouth opened.

"Are you kidding me? I thought Mom… ugh, it tasted bad though." He laughed and put me on my bed.

"Well, you did take twenty minutes, didn't you?" He pulled his shirt over his head and plopped down next to me. I looked at him.

"You want to sleep with in jeans? Tight, skinny jeans?" He chuckled and pulled them off, leaving him in his boxers. I grinned and wrapped my arms around him.

"Ha, I'm wearing pajamas." He chuckled and pulled me on top of him. I put my chin on his chest and grinned at him.

"Well, we could change that too, right?" I blushed and shook my head.

"I don't think so buddy. See, there's a difference between you being almost naked and me being almost naked. If I were shirtless you'd be able to see my boobs, but when you are shirtless I only see your buff chest… your most important body parts are perfectly hidden from my eyes." Nick laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Only you would say something like that." I giggled and put my head down on his chest. I slowly closed my eyes.

"You tired?" I picked my head up and shook it quickly.

"No, I'm not…" But this one freaking yawn exposed my lie. I blushed and shrugged.

"A bit… are you?" He nodded and softly stroked my hair which I found extremely adorable for whatever reason.

"Yeah, I kind of am…" I put my head back down and closed my eyes again. The only thing I could hear was his steady heartbeat and the only thing I could feel was his even breathing. I smiled a little and was almost asleep when I heard the soft whisper.

"I love you, Mi…" I grinned and kissed his chest.

"I love you too, Nicky…" He pulled me closer which made me realize that he must be smiling which he was after I looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"You have no idea how much I really love you. After all those years I still do. And nothing is going to change that any time soon." I sighed happily and kissed him again.

"Ditto." Nick laughed and shook his head.

"Way to ruin a moment, Mi." I giggled and shrugged innocently.

"Way to create one, Nicholas. You know you love my witty comebacks." He nodded, now serious again.

"Yeah, just like I love you." I grinned and kissed him. After I pulled my head back I put my head down again. I sighed happily.

"Goodnight…" He pulled me closer once again and kissed my head.

"Goodnight baby…" I grinned and sighed once again before I drifted off to sleep.

"A very nice morning, sunshine." I groggily opened my eyes to see Nick leaning over me, grinning at me. He didn't look as sleepy as he might have looked if we woke up at the same time. I looked at him confused.

"What times is it and why is it a very nice morning?" Nick chuckled and motioned somewhere in the room. I looked where he was pointing at and giggled. He made me breakfast in bed? Aw, ain't he cute?

"Aw… thanks you so much, Nicky! And now, what time is it?" No matter how cute he is, if it were earlier than eight I'd kill him.

"Uhm… eight fifteen?" I let out a breath and tried to maintain my cool. Hey, I said earlier than eight - he knew me inside and out and so he knew the time limit.

"Fine, you're lucky I love you - I would've killed Mom." He laughed and sat down next to me as I sat up and leaned against the headboard of my bed.

"So you're saying you don't love your mom?" I looked at him confused as he handed me the plate with the food.

"Why would you ask that?" He chuckled.

"Because you just said that I'm lucky you love me and you would've killed your mom. Does that mean you don't love her or what?" I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the coffee. Like I said, he knew me. He knew I needed coffee in the morning, especially after waking up that early in the morning.

"I love her - just not like I love you. It would be pretty weird if I loved her like I love you. I mean, she is my mom after all. And I'm not saying I can live without her but I know that I can't live without you. I tried and it just didn't… work out." He chuckled and put his arm around me as I grabbed the pancakes he made.

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say Miley." I giggled and took a bite of a pancake. I moaned at how good they were. You would've too if you only tasted them.

"Wow, babe, they are so good!" Nick chuckled and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah, you know what they say. I'm a god when it comes to cooking." I giggled and nodded.

"And when it comes to other things…" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow curiously.

"Like…?" I shrugged and kept on eating the pancake.

"I don't know… singing, writing songs… uhm and just some other stuff…" I blushed a bit as I thought about the other stuff. I wouldn't tell him the other stuff any time soon.

"What other stuff?" He nudged me with his shoulder. I shrugged and played with a thread on my shirt. It was a pretty torn up shirt.

"You know… kissing and… other things. Gosh, you're embarrassing me." He smirked at me.

"I'm a god at kissing?" I blushed a really deep red and looked away from him.

"Don't think too high of yourself. You did have the best tutor after all, right?" He looked at me confused.

"Ms. Greenwich never showed me how to tongue kiss…" I rolled my eyes and hit his chest.

"I meant me, goof. I mean, I don't know who else you've kissed so you must have gotten all the practice from me. And… you've been kissing me two years straight so you have to know what I like." Nick chuckled awkwardly and looked away from me.

"What's wrong? Nick?" He sighed and looked back at me. After looking at me for several moments he shrugged innocently.

"Like you said, you don't know who else I've kissed." I stared at him for a bit longer until I realized what he meant. Oh, Selena. Well, I did kiss Lucas and Thomas and Justin… but not like I kissed Nick. Was he saying that he kissed Selena like he kissed me? Don't get me wrong, over the month, Selena and I grew to best friends but it was still awkward whenever we'd talk about Nick. And him telling me that he kissed her like he kissed me didn't make it less awkward.

"So you're saying that you kissed Selena like you kissed me?" He looked at me confused for a but until he shook his head.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I just meant it like… I kissed her yeah, but you said you don't know who else I've kissed so… you don't." Is he making sense to you? No? Good, because I did not understand a word he just said. I chuckled confused.

"What are you saying then?" He shrugged.

"Well… I did not only kiss Selena…" I stared at him shocked. But I thought he only was with her over the last one and a half years?

"Who else did you kiss…?" I was actually scared to ask. I didn't want to fight with him about it. But obviously I wanted to know. He knew who I've kissed because it was all over news. Me walking over a street is all over news. What else is new? But anyway… as I was saying, all I had heard was that he was dating Selena for a bit.

Nick sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, I'll tell you but you have to promise me that 1. it was on accident and 2. don't hate me or her for it, alright?" He made it sound so bad. I bit my lip and nodded. I knew I'd be mad but I probably wouldn't hate them. I'm not one to hold grudges, remember?

"Okay, I promise. I'll be mad though, probably. I mean, you're making it sound so bad!" Nick stared at me for at least a minute until he nodded. Alright, the moment we've been waiting for…

"Demi and I kissed once but it was on complete accident and I hated every second of it - though it didn't last longer than one or maybe even two until we realized what was happening. So we fell on the floor and I was on top of her and my head kind of landed on hers and our lips met and it was just so gross. It was like incest but the thing is I didn't want to kiss her!" I stared at my boyfriend in disbelief. Demi? Really, Demi?

"Are you serious? Demi?" He nodded and looked at me, expecting a big outburst. It came - just not how he would expect it. I actually burst out laughing so loud, I bet the neighbors would now be awake for sure.

Nick looked at me shocked and confused. He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Nervous habit.

"Why are you laughing, Mi?" I tried to calm down for a bit until I could breathe evenly. I looked at him with tears in my eyes - just for your information, those were the tears I got from laughing so much.

"Because… I actually knew that. I don't count that as a kiss though. And I thought it was incredibly cute how you were rambling on about it. And don't bring her down so much." He stared at me a bit until he let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank god, I thought you would hate me or something." I shook my head and smiled at him.

"No, I wouldn't. I don't do hate. I'm actually glad you told me about it. So back to Selena, did you kiss her like you kissed me?" He shook his head furiously.

"Honestly, she's got some problems. She wouldn't even let me hold her hand - not that I really had some weird craving to hold her hand or something. She'd always be like 'No, Nick, we shouldn't do that'. The thing is, we didn't do anything. It's like; she was only a friend, not my girlfriend." He giggled.

"Yeah, that's Selena for you. Hey, do you have a weird craving to kiss me right now?" Nick laughed and looked at me pointedly.

"I always have a weird craving to kiss you. You just don't let me get what I want all the time." I giggled and move closer to him, completely forgetting my breakfast.

"Well, I wouldn't be able to breathe if I let you get what you want all the time." He chuckled and put my bangs behind my ear.

"You're beautiful." I blushed and bit my lip.

"That's what you say." He rolled his eyes as his nose brushed mine.

"No… well, yeah, I say it but I mean it too. And everyone knows it… but you." I smiled.

"I thought you had this craving?" He laughed and gently put his lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss and deepened it a bit. After some time, we pulled apart and grinned at each other.

"Oh, almost forgot…" He reached behind himself and grabbed something. Forgot what? Turning back around, he handed me a black box. No, it wasn't velvety or anything, it was just… black.

"Happy anniversary." I almost gasped at that. I completely forgot about it! That's just what he does to me. I stared at the box as I examined it. A nice box… what should I do with it?

"Thanks baby… what is this?" He chuckled.

"You could try opening it, you know? I wouldn't really give you a box as a present." I giggled stupidly and blushed a little. Once again, that's what he does to me. He makes me stupid - in a good way, if that's possible.

I curiously opened the box. And I'm just saying, I had to gasp at what was in it.

* * *

**Hehe, now I've left you hanging ;) BUT... where I live is now officially summer which means plenty of time to write. Though I do start with the drivers licence this year but... whatever ;P Anyway, I am sooo sorry that I haven't been updating this story for ages but I had stuff to do and so on... anyway, if anyone even read this: I hope you liked it. **

**I know this story seems kind of rushed in a non-rushed way which doesn't make any sense AT ALL. Haha, oh well - from now on, expect pure fluff with real events and that stuff ;)**

**Thanks for reading (if anyone even reads this anyway ;P) And I hope you liked it and I would be extremely happy for every single review I would get if I get any :)**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't believe he was giving this to me. This was like, one of the most important things in his life. I slowly shook my head and looked up at him. He smiled at me as he handed me yet another box. I stared at him teary eyed.

"You can't… you can't give this to me. I can't take that." Nick nodded and smiled as I grabbed the other box. As I took it, I let one tear fall and looked at him again. I hadn't even opened the box yet but I knew that the thing in the other box would be just as important to him as the other one. He was still smiling at me as he watched me.

"Nick, I seriously can't take either of those. They are… so precious to you and…" Nick shook his head and kissed my cheek softly. He showed me his hand with the purity ring on it.

"See, I told them to make a copy of the ring. It's like it was never gone. But I want to give it to you as a promise ring. It's supposed to have two meanings. I promise to you that I will be your first - the first guy you ever sleep with - and in exchange you promise to later get married to me. I know how it is to live without you and I can't do that. If you don't take this ring… I just want you to have it." I stared at the ring, shocked.

He gave me his purity ring - the real one. He had a fake one on his finger but it looked exactly like the one in the box. I knew though, that the one in the box was right because the way Nick stared at me and the way he said what he had to say. I let out a happy sob and nodded. Nick smiled and kissed my cheek again as he put the ring on my finger.

I stared at it happily as I smiled brightly. I still couldn't believe that this all happened. He came all the way from Texas over here just to see me and be with me on this day. We got back together just yesterday and he was ready to make a commitment as big as this. He wanted to give me his purity ring - the one thing that people knew him for. It didn't matter that he duplicated it - he gave me the original.

"I love you…" Nick smiled at me and kissed me once again. This kiss meant just as much as my previous words. He pointed at the other box. He grinned at me as I bit my lip.

"Why don't you open this one too? I know you'll love it." I giggled a little and looked at him skeptically.

"Do I really want to open it? Or is it another really important thing in your life?" Nick chuckled and shrugged.

"You'll have to look and see." I took a deep breath and smiled at him as I opened the box. I let a tear roll down my cheek as I looked up at him again. He grinned at me.

"This is the first one I got. I got them to give me another one. Of course, they wouldn't give it to me until I told them why I wanted it. Then the woman that gave it to me said that she was jealous of you. So you better take it." I giggled through my tears as I shook my head at him.

"You are too good for me, Nicholas. Gosh, I really do love you." Nick smiled as he grabbed his very first dog tag from the box and put it around my neck. I pulled up my hair as he clasped the ends together. I smiled at him and kissed him again.

"I love you too." I laughed a little and hugged him tightly. Wiping the remaining tears from my cheeks, Nick smiled at me. That's when realization dawned on me.

"I didn't even buy you anything! I thought I'd spend this day all alone in my room with my sorry self. And then you show up. And now I feel bad because I couldn't give you something and you gave me your ring and your dog tag…" Nick shook his head and kissed mine.

"I got you, that's enough." I rolled my eyes a bit but couldn't help but blush from his compliment. But that's what made Nick… Nick. He would always try to make me blush.

"Sure it is. It's like the least you could want." Nick laughed and shook his head again.

"No, I think it's biggest thing I can get." I giggled and kissed his cheek. I looked at him cheekily as he looked back at me.

"You know, I'd love to say that the things you gave me are the biggest things I could get - it's not really true. Actually, there are two things bigger than them." Nick looked at me confused.

"What's that?" I giggled and pointed down to his pants.

"Well, that…" He laughed and blushed a bit. I just made him blush; my life was complete. Not really, but it takes a lot to make Nicholas Jonas blush.

"And… if this new relationship would not be so much on the down low anymore. Like, not 'anymore' because it's been on the down low for a day but I mean…" Nick sighed a bit and nodded.

"I know what you mean…" I watched him have a conversation with himself in his head. I knew he was having this conversation with him because he had this look on his face. I decided to interrupt his thoughts because I was insecure as hell.

"You know, we don't have to announce it in an interview or something but… we could, you know, hold hands and go out together. Shop together… and just be with each other even out of the house. Not always behind closed doors. You don't even know how hard it is for me to lie to my fans. Maybe you don't have that much of a problem. But that's because… When you say 'she's a great girl' or 'I like her, she's like my best friend' people don't assume. But when I say 'he's awesome' people go crazy and say I have a crush on that and that guy or something like that.

Once they said I had a crush on Zac because I said he was one of the greatest guys in my life. How awkward was that? Vanny called me up and asked me if that was true. It so wasn't. And I just hate lying to everyone. So… I meant that we could just go out and dodge all the questions about us but not be so secretive." Nick looked at me completely confused.

"I don't get you, Mi." Okay, he still called me Mi. He wasn't mad. I just wasn't sure if that was a plus or not. I gulped and sighed a bit.

"I mean… like I did with… you know, Justin. We held hands and went out together - had lunch and dinner together. We kind of dodged the questions about us. I don't want our relationship to be a secret like it was the first time. It broke apart because of that." Nick sighed a bit and looked me square in the eye. He suddenly nodded.

Did he seriously just nod? I never thought he'd actually nod. Nick was never the one to be all public. He won't even give you a straight out answer if it wasn't about something with the band or his show. And now he actually wanted to go public with me? Cool.

"Yeah… okay. Let's do this. We won't just walk out there and say it to the press or in an interview. But we can go out in public… together. We can hold hands and all the stuff couples do. And when the time comes and we're ready we'll tell them." I smiled at him brightly.

"Best thing you've said all day… apart from 'I love you'." Nick laughed and kissed me softly. I giggled and kissed him back. He wrapped an arm around me as I looked at the breakfast that was still in front of me. I laughed.

"I still have to eat that." Nick nodded and watched me grab another pancake. I took a bit and… immediately spit it out again. Nick chuckled nervously.

"Why was only the first one really good?" He rubbed his neck and shrugged innocently.

"Well, the first one was not made by me… your Mom made it. I made the rest and I knew it sucked so I asked her if she could at least make the first one so you'd be impressed. I didn't actually think you'd finish after I'd give you my presents." I laughed and shook my head.

"You know, just the whole set-up was enough. I was impressed after I saw the breakfast. It didn't really have to taste good. You know what?... Oh my gosh, I just realized I have an interview in… ten minutes! Gosh, I sound terrible!" Nick looked at me confused.

"Wait… an interview? With you and why do you sound bad, why is that bad?" I giggled.

"They call me! I sound like I just woke up!" Nick chuckled a bit.

"Maybe because you did? Miles, come on, I bet they've heard you in that voice before… I mean, didn't do an interview with Ryan and Mandy on the phone at like 7 in the morning or something?" I shrugged and played with my hair a bit.

"Yeah, but whatever. I still sound horrible." Nick rolled his eyes as he rubbed my waist with the hand that was around me.

"No, you sound adorable. Are they calling or are you supposed to call?" I shrugged and looked at him with a little pout on my lips.

"I have no idea. Let me go ask Mom." Nick chuckled as he watched me get up. I trudged out of the room and into the living room. Mom smiled at me as she saw me.

"Well, look who's up. Had a nice surprise breakfast?" I blushed bit and nodded.

"Yeah, I did. Uhm, do they call or do I call?" Mom laughed and shook her head.

"I'm telling you, you need personal assistant. I can take that job as well, you know. They call." I sighed and nodded. Then I glared at her.

"Just for your information, I'm fine without a personal assistant. I just wasn't sure. I guess I wouldn't have called them to see if they would. If they didn't then… tough luck." Mom laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah, go back to your boyfriend." I blushed and nodded. I shot a playful glare at her and went back into my room to realize that Nick was gone. Okay, did I dream all that just happened? No way, right? I fell onto my bed and realized that the breakfast was gone too. I was confused for a moment. That was until Nick walked back into my room. I let out a sigh of relief.

"You are not to ever leave this room until I know you are because I just thought all that happened was a dream. It almost gave me a heart attack." Nick chuckled and walked up to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"Well, I decided that I should clean up the mess you made after you stormed out of the room to find your mom. Do you know that you tripped all the stuff over your bed?" I laughed and shook my head. Just as I wanted to reply to him, the phone rang. I jumped over the bed and to my phone to grab it. Nick sat down on my bed and laughed. I took a deep breath and picked up.

"Hello?" I sat down next to Nick and we leaned against the headboard.

"Hey Miley, you'll be on in one minute, okay?" I nodded though I knew they couldn't see me. Well, I didn't until Nick nudged me.

"They can't see you." He whispered and I blushed embarrassed.

"Yeah, I know- I mean, okay." Nick chuckled quietly and I pushed him a bit. We waited as I listened to the music on the phone. Nick played with my hair and I just watched him. Suddenly the music stopped and I sat up straight, making Nick notice that the interview would start now.

"And now on the line, is the great Miley Stewart. Hello Miley." I giggled as he called me 'great'. Only he would say that.

"Hey Ryan! How are you?" Ryan chuckled.

"Well, I'm doing pretty good here in LA. How are you doing down there in Georgia? Having fun?" I glanced back at Nick and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm perfect." Nick smiled and kissed my cheek.

"So, tell us how the shooting is going." I sighed a bit. These were the boring questions. I liked the random ones better. But I answered him anyway.

"It's going great! The crew is awesome and the cast is like a second family to me. I've made some awesome friends here. The story line is just beautiful too." Nick smiled as he watched me. I rolled my eyes at his sappy smile and he chuckled.

"Well, that's good to hear. Are you alone right now?" See, random questions… but this one wasn't so funny.

"Uhm, am I alone right now?" I looked at Nick as he shrugged, suddenly more interested in my hair than my call for help. I swallowed and giggled a bit.

"N-no? I'm not." I sounded confused by my own answer. Ryan chuckled at my answer.

"Are you really not? You sound unsure about it." I giggled and looked at Nick. He looked at me curiously.

"I'm not alone, duh. It's around eight in the morning, the whole cast is sitting here Ryan. Of course I'm alone, dude." He laughed and Nick shook his head at my sarcasm, obviously amused by me.

"Okay, should've known. But we don't have eight here, Mile." I shrugged.

"Whatever, we do and they're all asleep. I'm not even sure Mom's up." Nick raised an eyebrow at me and I just shrugged.

"Okay then, so… I heard rumors about a new album… Any news to that one?" I sighed a bit.

"How do people find out that stuff? They only told me like yesterday or… a week ago. How do they know already? Who are they actually?" Ryan laughed and Nick chuckled quietly.

"I don't know, just a rumor I've heard. Everyone on Twitter was telling me to ask you about it." I smiled.

"Twitter, huh? Haven't been on there a long time ago… like, two days ago. Anyway, yeah, we're planning on it. It's going to be awesome, that's all I'm saying. I've heard the titles and they rock - well, I wrote the songs so they're awesome of course." Ryan laughed.

"So you've heard the titles and you wrote the songs." I blushed a little and laughed.

"Yeah… no. I mean the ones that I didn't write, of course." Ryan chuckled and Nick rolled his eyes at my logic. I know that I'm stupid but give me a break, it was early.

"Yeah, sure…. so, we've heard another rumor." I sighed.

"Oh gosh…" Ryan laughed as Nick motioned for me to put it on speaker. I sighed again and did what he asked me to.

"So, we heard you have a visitor right now." I looked at the phone shocked. Why do they know this stuff? Are they stalking me? Okay, got to play it cool. Try to get the subject on something else other than your boyfriend… because they don't know he is my boyfriend.

"Depends… who are you talking about? Because Mammie actually just arrived yesterday." Ryan chuckled. It's true though, she did.

"Well, we've heard that a certain Jonas brother flew to Georgia yesterday. Any truth to that rumor?" I glanced at Nick and he shrugged. I bit my lip and kept looking at him questioningly. He said we wouldn't announce it in an interview so I couldn't just say yes, right?

"Uhm… seriously, Ryan, how do you find out that stuff? Are you stalking me? I'll get a restraining order." Ryan laughed and I giggled. He was distracted for a second. Good, now think what to answer him. Should I actually tell him?

"No, fans asked me - once again. Now, don't change the subject Miss Miley. Is he there or not?" Gosh, persistent today, Ryan, or what? I sighed.

"I don't know… Maybe he is - hasn't shown up yet." Ooh, I'm good. Nick smiled at me and leaned forward to kiss my cheek. Guess what I just said was the right thing. Ryan laughed anyway.

"Maybe he still will." I giggled and shrugged.

"Who knows… you never know with that boy." Nick playfully glared at me and I giggled again. Ryan was laughing at the other end of the line.

"So, tell us Miley, any new projects other than the album and the movie?" I sighed again. I didn't even know if there were… should I just say yes? Might as well.

"Yeah, there are but I'm not saying what." Nick looked at me questioningly and I just shrugged and shook my head, silently telling him I had no idea what I just said. He held back a laughed as Ryan chuckled.

"Of course you won't. How's the weather in Georgia?" Okay, random question again. I got up and walked to the window to open the curtains. The first thing I saw was… well, the sun kind of blinded me the second I opened the curtains.

"Bright…" Nick put a pillow over his head and laughed into it. I giggled and closed the curtain again to rub my eyes. Ryan was quiet for a bit.

"Just bright? What does that mean?" I giggled and stumbled over to the bed.

"Bright as in… the sun just totally blinded me and now I can't find my bed thanks to you, Ryan." He laughed. Nick was rolling on my bed, now laughing hysterically but quietly. No idea how he did that.

"Well, at least you know you have great weather. What will you be doing today?" I opened my mouth and then closed it again.

"Uhm, I don't know. Eat breakfast; show Mammie around a bit…" With Mammie I meant Nicky but Ryan didn't need to know that… I mean, the people who listened, Ryan would find out soon anyway. He's a great friend, I tell him stuff. It's not like he's ever told anyone else anything anyway.

"Oh? No filming?" I smiled as I finally found my bed. I was a bit dramatic to make Nick laugh more which worked because he was now close to falling off my bed.

"No, we're on a break. I'm actually happy about that. I haven't done stuff with Mammie in a long time." Nick had another fit of giggles or whatever you want to call it with him and now finally fell off the bed… with a really loud bang since he knocked over my bedside table. I groaned.

"What was that?" I bit my lip.

"Nothing? What was what? Are you hearing things?" Ryan chuckled a bit and I could really see him shake his head as he was trying to process what he just heard.

"There is someone there, right?" I looked over the edge of my bed to see Nick looking up at me. He knew that Ryan heard it. I asked him with my eyes if I should tell and Nick nodded. Wait - he nodded? Again? What was wrong with this guy? Wow, he really wants this to work out then.

"Yeah, actually… just came in and tripped. Knocked over the bedside table." Ryan laughed as Nick glared at me.

"Who is it then? Or are you not telling again and leaving us in the dark?" I giggled and leaned into Nick to whisper something in his ear.

"Make your voice sound different and talk. Act like Scotty or something. If they recognize you - smart them, if not… tough luck." Nick chuckled and shrugged.

"I'm not telling. But if you want you can interview him too. Yeah, it's a he." Ryan chuckled.

"Ooh, now it's getting interesting." I giggled and nodded for Nick to say something.

"Hi…" He dragged the word out in a really… not normal way. I laughed and shook my head.

"Hi there… Care to tell us who you are?" Nick chuckled.

"No… wait, yeah… actually, no." I laughed even more at his voice. Hearing this was the funniest thing ever.

"Okay, then, we'll find out eventually. Miley can't keep in a secret that long." I gasped and glared at the phone.

"Hey! I'm still here. I can hear ya, you know?" Ryan laughed and Nick chuckled.

"Anyway, are you a close friend of Miley's?" I looked at Nick curiously.

"You could say so. We're really close friends, actually." I raised an eyebrow as Nick gave a shrug.

"Oh, really… Do we know you from videos or interviews or something like that?" I giggled. They knew him, alright.

"You might, I don't know. I'm not a person to go out in public with Miles like that. I mean, here in Georgia it's different…" I rolled my eyes at his words. What's different in Georgia? The other day I went to grab some lunch and the next day it was in the news. Headline: Miley Stewart Eats In Georgia. That was the most awkward and odd headline I've ever seen so far. I eat every day everywhere I am.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing you then… come on, tell us your name." I giggled and was actually surprised at how good Nick was with covering up his voice. He looked at me kind of panicked and I shrugged and played with my hair instead. Payback sucks, doesn't it? He left me hanging, now I will too.

"My name is…" I looked at him curiously as he was still debating on what to say his name was.

"Do you even know your name or not?" Ryan was laughing away at the other end and I giggled.

"Well, I'm not sure if I should say my real name or my nickname." I raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled at me as he waited for Ryan to answer.

"If you're… you know, not comfortable saying your real name, just uh, say the nickname then." I giggled as Nick sighed quietly and looked around. He seemed to have caught sight of something because he smirked then and turned to me.

"Well, Miles likes to call me Bear… for whatever reason. Apparently it's because I'm so… what do you always say? Buff? Yeah, I think that's what you say." I blushed and rolled my eyes. I didn't call him Bear. I'd call him Nicky Bear but it's almost the same and what he said was true too. Ryan laughed - obviously at me.

"Oh Miley… and I thought you were a song writer." I giggled embarrassed and threw Nick a playful glare before I answered.

"Well, you should see him. He does look like a bear. His nose is so… stubby." Ryan laughed even more and Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm not sure that even made sense but we'll take it. Now… (chuckle from Ryan)… Bear… are you in the business?" I giggled and looked at Nick. The irony of this interview was just too funny. Nick chuckled too.

"Uhm, not really. I'm Miley's… fashion… uhm, what do you say again?" He looked at me, obviously wanting me to make up a quick nickname for that. I bit my lip. What's good with fashion?

"He's my fashion-god." Oh god, help me. I did not just say that, did I? Ryan chuckled more than amused.

"Fashion-god?" I groaned inwardly as I shrugged at Nick's confused and amused glance.

"Yeah, that too. But usually he's just my best friend. I wouldn't say god because he barely really helps me with my clothes. He likes to give me advice so I'd say… not Fashion-god but Fashion-advertisement. But I just call him Bear." Nick laughed and so did Ryan. What Nick forgot this time was that he didn't cover up his laugh and his laugh was recognizable if you've heard it often enough. Believe me, Ryan's heard it more than enough.

"Wait… your laugh… sounds kind of familiar. Miley…" Ryan's voice was in a playful but warning tone. Oh no…

"Yeah?" He chuckled quietly and Nick looked at me alarmed.

"Are you hiding something from us?" I looked at Nick with big eyes. I swallowed and giggled nervously.

"No? Why would you say that?" I could imagine Ryan shaking his head, grinning from ear to ear.

"Why? I have this feeling that Bear is not really 'Bear' but more like… Nicky Bear." I quietly gasped and turned to Nick. He was laughing… what? Laughing? Nick was laughing because Ryan exposed our little game…? Oh, because he didn't have a problem anymore. With going out in public, I mean.

"Uhm… haha, I guess…" Ryan and the rest of the crew over there started clapping and shouting and I was totally confused. Nick put an arm around me and pulled me on his lap. He kissed my cheek and I blushed as they were still fussing over Nick being here in the first place.

"So… he is in Georgia?" I giggled and put my head on Nick's shoulder.

"No, he's in my room." We all laughed - I could even hear the people next to Ryan laugh at me.

"Why would he be there?" I shrugged though I knew he couldn't see me. But I didn't answer. I know, I'm such a genius.

"They can't see you shrug Mi, still can't." They laughed again as I hit Nick and blushed.

"Well, obviously he'd be here - it's June 11th." It was quiet for a bit until realization dawned on them.

"Oh right… So… you're together now?" I would've spit out some water if I had some in my mouth. Nick coughed awkwardly.

"Uhm… we're best friends now. We wanted to celebrate this day together because obviously it's the day we met and… yeah." Well, so far I was dodging the questions just fine. But it was only one so far so…

"And he flew across the country just so you could spend this day together? That's sweet." Nick blushed a bit as I pinched his cheek playfully. He glared at me and rolled his eyes.

"It is, isn't it? And I didn't even expect it at all. I was kind of grumpy yesterday and wouldn't leave my room and Mom said she brought me a smoothie and I believed her. Well, I stayed in my room for another twenty minutes and then I walk into the kitchen and there he was. He'd been waiting for twenty minutes for me to show up. He brought me the smoothie too. So sweet of him…" Nick rolled his eyes a bit as I gave a full on replay of the events that happened the day before.

"Yeah, that was sweet of him. Anyway, I think our time's over…" I pouted. I actually kind of liked this interview though I didn't really get the point of it.

"Aw, already?" Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"I know! It went by so fast. But before we end this interview, what are you two up to today then? I'm sure that you won't be showing your Mammie around." I blushed and looked at Nick who smirked at me.

"I've planned something. Miley just doesn't know yet." I looked at my boyfriend curiously as he kissed my nose. I giggled quietly and rolled my eyes slightly.

"Ooh, sounds interesting. Well, we won't keep you from your plans then." I giggled.

"You actually probably weren't but…" Ryan laughed.

"Actually probably… you might want to put her to sleep again Nick, she sounds like she's lacking some." Nick laughed and glared at the phone.

"Very funny." Ryan laughed a bit more as Nick pulled me a bit closer to him.

"I will, Ryan." Ryan laughed even more as I now turned my playful glare to my boy who was shaking with laughter as well.

"Anyway… thank you very much for the interview and the big surprise guest." I laughed now too.

"You're welcome. Now let us go so I can… 'Go to sleep'." Now we all laughed.

"Again, thank you for the interview and… I'll see you when you come back to LA." I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I will… bye." I hung up and turned to Nick. Without saying anything else I just kissed him. He chuckled and kissed me back. He then pulled back and smiled at me.

"What was that for?" I shrugged and played with the little curls in his neck.

"Because you are a great…. great, great, great guy. I love you." He smiled and pecked my lips again.

"I love you too…" I grinned at him brightly.

"You know what… I think this is going to work out this time… us, I mean. You don't want to keep it on the down low, you just had an interview with me with one of the nosiest interviewers ever and… this is going to work out." Nick nodded.

"I wouldn't let it fail again. I love you too much for that." I kissed him again and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah… so, what are your plans for today, then? For us… do you actually have plans?" Nick chuckled and kissed my head.

"Yeah, I do. You've got about an hour to put on some clothes. Nothing fancy. Shorts are enough." I looked up at him curiously.

"What are we going to do?" He shook his head and tapped his nose.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I glared at him playfully and pouted right after.

"Great… well, until then we can do… some really fun things…" He grinned at me and leaned forward, kissing me again instantly. I giggled and kissed him back and we instantly began to make out. Yeah, what do you want from us? We were still just teenagers… and we had a whole day planned for us, ready to be lived.

* * *

**And there you have it... :P Yeah, I don't know, this chapter was pointless but I really wanted to write an interview... don't ask me why, I like interviews... as long as I'm not the person being interviewed. Okay, I hope you liked it and... maybe please leave a review? Ha, yeah that'd be like suuuuuper awesome :D**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

I was all ready and set to go. But Nick was nowhere to be seen. Once again I doubted that everything even happened. Come to think of it, it did seem really surreal. But I had his ring and his dog tag both still with me - one on the finger, the other around my neck. He had to be here somewhere. I sighed and walked out of my room.

"Nick? Nicholas? Guy, that's totally giving me a heart attack if you won't answer now?" I heard a low chuckle and glared at the staircase. He was downstairs, really? I huffed and walked downstairs in my flip-flops. On the last stair I tripped though. Waiting to feel the hardwood floor, I was surprised to feel two strong arms wrap around me.

I looked up into his handsome face. He smiled down at me and pecked my nose. I sighed and let him pull me up on my two feet straight again. He put an arm around my shoulders and hugged me to his side.

"Where've you been? I've been looking all over for you!" He chuckled and kissed the side of my head gently as we walked into the living room.

"I was down here waiting for you. I never thought you wouldn't think of that. Sorry…" I smiled and kissed him as he suddenly led me back outside of the living room. I followed him anyway.

"Why did we just walk into the living room and then walk out of it again?" Nick chuckled and shrugged.

"Stalling… we have about five more minutes. And where we have to be is so close to here that I had to stall. Want to take another walk around the living room?" I giggled and shoved him playfully.

"No, thank you. Let's just go to wherever you're planning on taking me. I'm guessing it's nothing fancy?" He shook his head.

"No. I know that you usually don't like cheesy stuff… well, you like that too but not all the time. It's just during the day, that's not really the time for romantic stuff. You'll see and you'll have fun. I promise." I shrugged as we walked out of the house. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Where are you taking me now?" Nick shook his head though.

"I'm not telling you. You'll see it soon anyways. And I know you'll love it because I asked your mom what you liked doing around here." I looked at him curiously as he just stared ahead, this time not looking at me. Oh, he didn't want me to read him like an open book. Well, we'll see… What did I like to do around here?

I liked the smoothies… and the food. But he wasn't taking me to eat something because we weren't heading towards the city but more like the docks. Aw, he wanted to take a walk along the beach? That's cute! But not really a lot. That couldn't be the big secret, right? I sighed and looked around a bit. Gosh, what do I like? Why dose Mom know and why does Nick know and why don't I know?

"I really don't know what you're talking about. I don't know what I like to do. That's so weird!" Nick chuckled and kissed the side of my head. Honestly, I was not used to PDA. And it wasn't that much, I know, but just this simple kiss on the side of my head was new to this… us. I was incredibly happy about it though, of course. I smiled up at him with the most honest smile I had ever shown anyone. Well, it's the one I show Nick all the time.

"Yeah, I knew you wouldn't know. And why are you smiling so big?" I shrugged and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Because of this. We are walking around here holding hands, you kiss me out here… it's new but I like it." Nick smiled down at me and nodded.

"That's true. I love it though." I rolled my eyes playfully and sighed a bit.

"This is awesome… now where are we going?" Nick rolled his eyes and glanced back at me.

"We're there now anyways." I looked around and saw… nothing. Well, the ocean and the docks. Okay, what?

"Where's there?" He laughed and pointed at the docks.

"There… over there, see the docks? Yeah, that's where we're going. And now come on, let's go over there." I sighed and nodded. What the hell? Excuse my French, I just don't get it. We could've chatted with Ryan some more.

"Really, that's where we're going. I'd much rather have lunch in a Restaurant than… that." Nick turned to me with a smirk on his face.

"You'll change your mind soon enough." I shrugged as we finally reached the docks. Nick pulled me over to a guy. I looked at him curiously.

"What are we doing?" He chose to ignore me as we finally reached the guy. Oh nice… The guy turned to us and only then did I recognize him. This was the guy with the jet-skis! I smiled at him.

"Hey!" He smiled back at me and nodded.

"Hello, Ms Miley." I giggled as Nick put his arm around my waist.

"The jet-ski is ready." I turned to Nick with my jar wide open. We were going to ride a jet-ski? This was awesome!

"Good, then." The guy handed Nick a key and patted his back before he walked off. I turned to Nick, smiling brightly.

"I love you." He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." I giggled and grabbed his hand again as we started walking to the jet-ski that was reserved for us. He handed me the jacket we were supposed to wear and helped me slip it on. Thankfully I was smart enough to wear a bikini underneath my tank top. I could take it off along with my shorts and slide into the jacket without any problem.

Nick took off his shirt and put on his jacket. Let me tell you; that boy has a body… gosh, he's hot. He looked at me and smiled. Just as he wanted to get onto the jet-ski I stopped him though. He looked at me confused.

"What are you doing? Don't you want to jet-ski?" I giggled.

"I do… just… I want to ride the jet-ski." He seemed to not get my hint at first but then he started shaking his head furiously.

"No, I know you. You're going to be a little speeding devil and we'll end up under the jet-ski instead of having fun on it." I rolled my eyes.

"I promise you that I won't crash it and I won't speed either…" Hell, I won't keep that promise. I'm an experienced driver when it came to jet-skis so he shouldn't have to worry. Nick sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He leaned his head back.

"Fine…" I squealed and hugged him, kissing his cheek quickly before I jumped onto the jet-ski, of course sitting at the front. Nick reluctantly got onto it behind me and put his arms around my waist. I pressed my butt against him and he groaned.

"Are you sure you even want to ride this? We could just go back to your room and…" I giggled and leaned back against him and looking up at him.

"We can do that after we rode this." He groaned a bit as I leaned forward again and started the engine. I giggled a little as we drove off. Nick's arms automatically wrapped tighter around me and I bit my lip. We were going so slow…

"Ready?" I heard Nick's breath hitch and he pulled me even closer.

"Don't go too fast…" I laughed and looked at him quickly.

"I won't… I'll go even faster." Nick seemed to have wanted to say something but was totally cut off when I suddenly sped off. His grip on me was so tight; I wasn't sure where he took all the strength and how I was still alive. I was laughing the whole way, driving around a bit, of course being totally crazy while doing that. I wanted to make a heart in the water but of course I couldn't.

I started to stop driving after some time and randomly stopped somewhere on the water. I turned around to Nick and grinned at him. His hair was standing everywhere. I giggled and ran a hand through his tangled mess.

"You look adorable." He sighed and pecked my lips gently. His lips lingered there a little while longer.

"I can't believe I'm not even mad at you. Damn you for having such an effect on me." I laughed and kissed him again.

"Yeah, well, I'm just that cute." He rolled his eyes.

"You wish…" I gasped playfully and glared at him.

"I am and you know it."

"Whatever… now let me drive." I shook my head.

"Hell no, I'm having way too much fun with this." He sighed and kissed me again.

"Fine, but I'll definitely get a reward for this." I giggled.

"Maybe… and maybe you'll like it." I winked at him and turned back around. I started off and drove in a circle before I stopped once again and turned around to quickly peck his lips before speeding off towards the docks. Every fun had to end at some point. We got off of the jet-ski and pulled off the safety-jacket thing.

Nick did the same and I just stared at him. What? It's not my fault he is so hot and well-built… I sighed a bit as I handed him the jacket. He chuckled and lay it down next to the jet-ski for whatever reason. After he did that he put his arms on my waist and pulled me a little closer.

"What?" I shrugged and leaned up to kiss him. There were a lot of times when I just couldn't resist him. One of those times being now. He was just too hot for his own good.

"Nothing, you're just extremely sexy." He laughed and kissed me again before he let go off me to grab my hand. We walked away from the jet-ski without taking the jackets with me. After I'd asked him why he wouldn't take them he said that's what the guy said to do. I had just shrugged and let them be.

We walked along the dock slowly, talking and just enjoying each other's presence. That is until there was a squeal and a girl running up to us. My eyes widened while Nick chuckled and looked at me.

"Dodging or not?" I looked at him with my mouth open - which must've looked awkward. I had no idea what to do.

"Well, it's most likely your fan so…" I closed my mouth and shrugged a bit. He chuckled and kissed the side of my head. I guess we'd go for the latter…

"Oh my gosh, you two are… Are you really? I mean, I don't mean to be rude or anything but…" I giggled and looked at Nick. She was so cute. She wasn't even that much younger than me though. I looked at Nick as he glanced at me and then nodded.

"If we were to tell you if we are or not, would you tell someone else?" She giggled and shook her head.

"Well, if you were to tell me if you are or not and you would tell me to not say it I wouldn't." I laughed and nudged Nick. He would have to do the honor - he's the guy.

"Well then, yeah, we are and we ask you to not share the information." The girl squealed but put a hand over her mouth to keep it as quiet as possible. I giggled.

"Okay, I won't share… but can I get a picture? I mean, if you ever like… go out and say it that you are dating I can say I'm the first person to get a picture with you - if you ever admit the time you got together… whenever that was, I can also say when I got the picture. It'll be so awesome…" I giggled again at her excitement as Nick sighed a bit.

"Sure, hand me your camera." She stood next to me - I guess so I could hold Nick's hand - and I held the camera up. After taking a picture with my head on Nick's shoulder while he looked at me with that funny love struck look the girl only asked us to sign the camera as well.

"I can say I met you at different times and places, but please…" I nodded and grabbed the sharpie she handed us. I signed it 'Our little secret' and with my name. Nick signed his name a little more to the left with a little smiley faces that winked. I laughed and shook my head.

"You are such a dork." He shrugged and handed the girl the sharpie back. She smiled at us while Nick answered.

"But I'm your dork." I wanted to lean up to kiss him but the girl awed and I had to giggle and pull back. I looked at her and she blushed.

"Oh sorry… you're cute together. Just so you know, I'm totally rooting for you. Have been since I heard you two were supposedly together in 07 which I now know you were because of Miles To Go but… you know, I'm going to leave now." I hugged her - what, I'm a hugger - and watched her skip off. I giggled and turned to Nick.

"You are not annoyed or anything that you just had to admit you were dating me and you had to take a picture and you had to sign the camera that the picture was taken with?" He chuckled and wrapped an arm around me.

"No, I'm not annoyed. I love you, why would I be annoyed?" I shrugged and played with his curls as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well, because you never were one to go public and now we did and…" He shook his head and kissed my forehead.

"First of all, we didn't necessarily go public, we just told one person. I agreed to go out with you and if that happens, then fine. She was obviously your fan and you said you didn't want to lie to your fans so we didn't. She said she wouldn't tell until we did - another plus. And I love you, I couldn't be annoyed just because of this." I kissed him gently, letting my lips linger on his a little longer than I usually would have.

"You're the best…" He smiled and we started walking again.

"Okay, where to now, Mr. Prince Charming?" He gasped playfully.

"It _was_ about me, I knew it!" I rolled my eyes, giggling.

"Well, duh, of course it was. You called me Cinderella all the time because you knew it was my favorite Disney movie."

"That's true."

"Well, tell me where we're going now." He sighed.

"We're going to get lunch." I nodded.

"Okay, this can be good… where?"

"Well, you'll find out soon. But I had people tell me that you liked that restaurant/diner." I sighed.

"You do realize that I like pretty much every restaurant/diner around here? Or anywhere? I like food, Nicholas, get that in your head!" He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Well, I heard it's your favorite." I sighed. He had to make it difficult for me, didn't he? I didn't have a favorite around here…

"Whatever, it better be a good one." He chuckled.

"I promise you, it is."

"Well, then, why are we heading towards the beach when you said we were going to have lunch?"

"You'll see." I sighed. Whatever, I could wait… No, I can't.

"When will I see?"

"Soon, see, we're there." We stopped at the beach. I looked around confused.

"There where?" He chuckled and pointed towards a blanket. I smiled at him.

"Aw, we're having a picnic?" He nodded as we head towards the blanket. He was just too cute sometimes.

"That's so cute, Nicky." He shook his head.

"Let's say… okay, it is kind of cute." I giggled as we sat down. He chuckled and opened the basket that was on the blanket. He handed me a sandwich and I just took a bite. I knew that he knew what I liked so I trusted him with that.

"Hm, it's good, what's that?" It didn't taste like my favorite.

"Tuna…" I spit it out immediately. I liked Sushi, but I hated Tuna. Don't ask me why, I'm weird like that.

"Ew! Why would you give me that?" Nick chuckled.

"I wanted you to hold it so I could give you yours. That's mine you just took a bite of and mine you just spit out." I blushed and handed him the rest of his sandwich. I didn't take that big of a bite anyway.

"Oh, sorry… where's mine?" He handed me my sandwich and I looked at it for a few moments until I nodded.

"Okay, thanks…. ah, this is nice. You and me and the ocean…" Nick chuckled.

"And sandwiches." I rolled my eyes.

"You always say I ruin the moments…"

"That's because you do. But you can't blame me, we are not alone."

"Whatever you say, cowboy." Nick laughed and started eating his sandwich. We ate in silence, every now and then glancing at each other, smiling when we'd catch each other's eye. I finished first. Hey, I'm a growing girl, I need food.

Nick pulled two cans of diet coke out of the basket and handed me one. I smiled and opened it, taking a sip. He knew what I liked, alright.

"Thanks. You know, we should do this more often. Nothing fancy, just having fun and eating stuff that's not lobster and no chef made but you. You can cook pretty good, boyfriend." He smiled at me.

"Thanks girlfriend, but I didn't make those sandwiches…. Paolo, the greatest chef of the world, made them, just for us." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure…" Nick laughed.

"I made them but of course you know it. I'm glad you like it." I giggled and scooted closer to him, snuggling into his side quickly. He put an arm around me.

"I don't like it… I love it." He chuckled and kissed my head. I sighed happily and looked around.

"See, that's how it was supposed to be all along…. we were supposed to be able to go out together and not worry about paparazzi. I mean, we will have to worry soon probably since they know you're here but it'll be okay. I know that because we're strong than ever." Nick turned to me and smiled. He nodded and kissed my head.

"Yeah, we are. And you know why? It's because I love you and I can handle it. Two years ago, the thought of going public with you intimidated me because I never could really believe that I was lucky enough to be with you. I was scared that the press would tear you down since you were dating me and who was I at that time? A little boy trying to be famous - no one big or interesting. I thought they would tell you to stop dating me and in the end they did anyway.

Disney told us to stop being together and in the end, I believed them. They told me I was holding you back and I thought I was. I mean, I know I wasn't because we wrote so many great songs together that ended up as hits - singles or not. We were always good for each other. But now I'm not scared anymore. I know that we won't break up because of people telling us that we should. It's because I love you that I won't let that happen again." I smiled at him brightly and leaned over to kiss him. What he said was right though.

"You're right… I love you, Nicky-boy." He chuckled and kissed my nose.

"Love you too, Miley-girl… That was lame." I nodded and laughed.

"It was, I just didn't want to say it and hurt your feelings." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever - I still love you, Mi." I nodded and sighed.

"I love you too, Nicholas." It was like his actual name was my nickname for him because everyone called him Nick - even his mom. It made me feel special in some way. And I knew that I was special - to him, I'd always be.

* * *

**Yo, yo, yo, peepz :D Wazzup? I'm in a better mood - obviously ;) I was shopping today so yeah... I hope you liked it - I know it wasn't really the best and all but whatever. I wrote it and you either like it or not - let me know in a review, that'd be awesome :) Love you all :D**

**xoxo**


End file.
